My Hubby is My Idol
by dyaredcassie
Summary: just a love story between changkyu couple, GS! Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

My hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae(yeoja)

Pairing : Changkyu

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

Chapter 1

"Yak! Shim Changmin, bisakah kau pelankan sedikit!" nada protes serta memerintah itu keluar dari seorang yeoja cantik berseragam sekolah yang tengah berdiri dibelakang sepada model cowok yang dikayuh seorang namja jangkung berkacamata.

"Kau cerewet sekali seperti ajhuma-ajhuma saja Shim Kyuhyun!" balas namja yang dipanggil Shim Changmin, sedangkan si yeoja yang telah diketahui bernama Shim Kyuhyun itu, setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Changmin segera menjitak kepala namja tersebut.

"Pabbo Shim! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Kalau matamu sudah bertambah minusnya cepat ganti kacamatamu itu! Kau tak lihat banyak siswa-siswi Toho High School disini!" marahnya sambil meremas pundak sang namja yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai pegangan agar dirinya tidak jatuh dari sepeda tersebut. Matanya mengamati beberapa teman satu sekolahnya yang menaiki sepeda dan beberapa dari mereka yang berjalan kaki dikarenakan sekolah yang terkenal seantero korea selatan itu tinggal 500meter lagi. Dan yang ditegur hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar bentakan merdu dari mulut istri cantiknya itu.

Gerbang sekolah sudah tampak di—but!Wait! Istri? Siswi high school? Well, memang bagi seorang yang masih berstatus pelajar itu hal yang tidak wajar untuk memiliki suami, kecuali jika sekolah tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah itu. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi rahasia dua sejoli yang asyik beboncengan dengan sepeda itu.

Shim aka Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswi tingkat akhir Toho High School resmi berganti marga menjadi Shim sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Yeoja berambut panjang sedikit ikal tersebutlah yang mengajak—merengek—minta dinikahi oleh Changmin yang kala itu berusia belum genap 20 tahun. Walaupun awalnya dia menolak lantaran dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan hidup pas-pasan dengan sangat terpaksa dia mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupi Kyuhyunnya itu. Changmin yang biasanya menggunakan tiga hari dalam satu minggu untuk bekerja, sekarang rela hanya mengambil libur di hari sabtu dan minggu. Dia bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan disebuah restoran cepat saji di kawasan myandong.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersekolah di High School tersebut sangat bersyukur memiliki suami seorang Shim Changmin. Meskipun Changmin mempunyai lidah tajam melebihi dirinya dan hobi menjahilinya, tapi suaminya itu adalah orang pertama yang yang peduli akan keberadaannya. Dimana semua keluarga besarnya dan teman-teman dekatnya membenci serta mengusirnya atas kesalahan yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan, hanya Shim Changminlah yang memberikan tempat berlindung kepadanya. Diliputi perasaan takut Changmin akan meninggalkannya dia memaksa Changmin untuk menikahinya.

Pernikahan itu memang didasari oleh perasaan takut Kyuhyun akan kehilangan Changmin serta Changmin yang memang mempunyai sifat dasar baik hati. Lambat laun perasaan suka berubah menjadi cinta. Ya, kedua pasangan tersebut saling mencintai.

Sampailah kedua pasangan tersebut di depan gerbang toho high school, kyuhyun beranjak turun dari sepeda dan tidak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di pipi kiri changmin yang memang sudah rutinitas mereka setiap pagi.

"Bye-bye Shim pabbo!" teriaknya sambil berlari kecil melewati gerbang tersebut.

"Jangan selingkuh ya!"

Kyuhyun pov

Aish Shim pabbo kenapa malah dia berteriak seperti itu, apa yang akan temanku pikirkan.

"Pagi Kyu! Ciee, yang baru diantar pacar." Baru saja kupikirkan kenapa sudah ada yang salah paham. Kenapa aku bilang salah paham, dia memang pacarku kan! Ani, dia

"hallo, kyuhyun kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Kurasakan lenganku digoyang-goyangkan seseorang. Huff, si monyet masih disini rupanya.

"Sudah kubilang Monyet pabbo, dia bukan pacarku tapi kakakku" tegasku dia hanya menatap tidak percaya kearahku.

Sudahlah bosan tiap kali harus mengelabui Si Monyaet nyasar satu ini. Yasudahlah biarlah dia berkata apa yang terpenting semua yang disini percaya bahwa Changmin adalah kakakku.

Kyuhyun pov end

Kedua yeoja yang memang akrab sejak kepindahan kyuhyun di Toho tersebut melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kelasa 3A.

Suasana kelaas 3A sangatlah berisik. Kebisingan tersebut didominasi oleh suaara yeoja.

"Kalian tahu berita terbaru dari TVXQ?"

"Bukannya kemarin mereka mengeluarkan single terbaru?"

"Iya, tepat sekali. Judul lagunya before you go kan?"

"Aigo tu lagu bagus banget! Kalian dengar suara tinggi Max? kyaaa dia keren! Belum lagi suara sang leadershii Uknow. Mereka—dan blablabla."

Suara-suara histeris membicarakan idola remaja yang tengah bersinar terang di dunia permusikan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah di kelas ini, bahkan di seluruh kelas-kelas se-Korea Selatan. Sedangkan para namja hanya bisa memaklumnaya, pikiran sama tercetak dibenak mereka 'Apa bagusnya kedua namja tak jelas itu?'

Kenapa para namja bisa berpikiran demikian? Hal itu dikarenakn tak seorang pun yang pernah melihat wajah duo idola fenomenal tersebut. Boyband beranggotan dua orang namja yang debut sejak satu tahun yang lalu itu berhasil memikat dengan hanya mengandalkan suara merdu dari personilnya—Max and U-know. Suara yang sukses membawa mereka puncak kepopularitasannya saat ini.

Undangan demi undangan untuk tampil di layar kaca telah menumpuk di SMNet—agensi dimana mereka bernaung—namun tolakan secara halus yang hanya mereka dapatkan. Pihak menejemen boyband itu menolak dengan beralasan akan konsep 'artis yang tidak mengandalkan tampang' dan hal itu juga termasuk sudah menjadi bagian dari kontrak mereka.

Dan jangan lupakan kedua yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya itu juga penggemar dari boyband tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Kyuhyun dan temannya(Lee Hyukjae).

…

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang namja tengah mengayuh sepedanya. Setelah mengantar istrinya sekolah, Changmin bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya. Tampak dia tengah memasuki basement parkir sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan SM Net.

SM Net? Bukannya ia bekerja di sebuah restoran cepat saji? Kalian bingung?

Well, Itu adalah rahasia yang tak diketahui bahkan oleh istrinya sekalipun.

Tbc…

Lanjut gak?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae(yeoja)

Lee Donghae

Jung Yunho

Pairing : Changkyu

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

Chapter 2

Fan-Signing and A Mysterious' Bus Girl

"Minnie ah…" suara manja dari bibir Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat Changmin yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di meja belajar kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap istrinya yang tenagh berguling-guling di kasur mereka. 'pasti ada yang diinginkannya' batin Changmin.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, yakni menulis.

"Temani aku ke Radio Star besok! Aku mau datang ke fansignnya TVXQ." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada manjanya. Kini memilih merangkul pundak Changmin dari belakang. Changmin yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar dengan segera menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia tulisi itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung mengernyitkan keningnya merasa heran. Dengan segera ia berusaha merebut buku tersebut. Changmin langsung berdiri dan otomatis melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin heran, dia penasaran akan isi buku yang bukan satu atau dua kali telah menjadi objek pengalih perhatian suaminya darinya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam buku itu Min?"

"Bu…bukan apa-apa Kyu." Jawab changmin sembari memasukkan buku itu kedalam ransel yang terletak di gantungan pakain dekat pintu.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa. Coba kulihat!" perintah kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah dimana ransel itu tergantung.

"Tadi apa yang kau minta, Chagi?" Changmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Fansigning. TVXQ. Temani aku!?" kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Changmin—sekarang tengah duduk di kasur— dengan posisi ia menghadap Changmin. Ia membenamkan kepala Changmin kedadanya. Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung saja menciumi dada montok istri tercintanya yang sama sekali tidak berbalut bra tersebut. Kyuhyun tengah mengenakan piama atasan dengan dua kancing atas tidak dikancingkan.

"Hnn… temani aku Chwang…nhh…" tangan Kyuhyun remas-remas rambut bagian belakang Changmin

"Mm.. tidak bisa Kyu...ah…mmm…" mendengar penolakan sang suami. Kyuhyun langsung mencengkram kuat rambut yang tengah digenggamnya.

"APPO!" sontak rasa sakit dari cengkraman jari lentik kyuhyun menghentikan Changmin dari kegiatan menatato belahan dada sang istri. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi dikarenakan posisinya yang masih dipangkuan sang suami.

"Memang kau mau kemana besok? Bukannya kau libur setiap _weekend_." Kyuhyun mengrucutkan bibirnya, memasang tampang sebal kearah suaminya.

"Aku besok lembur Kyu." Changmin menatap kyuhyun lembut. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

"Bukannya selama ini kau tidak pernah lembur Chwang?" rajuk kyuhyun "Kau! mau selingkuh ya dengan si Victoria itu?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menggeplak? kepala Changmin. Ada perasaan was-was dari dalam hati Kyuhyun. Dia takut jika suaminya berselingkuh dengan tetangga apartemen mereka. Pasalnya menurut Kyuhyun, Victoria lebih seksi dibandingkan dirinya. Yeoja itu memang dulu suka sekali mendekati Changmin. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini yeoja ganjen itu tak menampakkan dirinya barang secuilpun.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot bersembunyi dibelakangmu jika aku ingin pergi dengan Toria." goda Changmin.

"Yak! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu hah?! Jadi kau berencana selingkuh dengan wanita ganjen itu?!" tuduh kyuhyun sembari memukul-mukul kepala Changmin.

"_Stop it chagi! Why do you like to hit your hubby's head? Aren't you afraid if I get amnesia and forget about my beautiful wife?"_ Changmin menggenggam erat tangan yang sedari tadi menjadi pelaku penyiksaan terhadap kepalanya tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mendengar deretan kalimat bahasa inggris yang keluar dari mulut Changmin, memandangnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya besar. Yep, Kyuhyun kurang ahli dengan bahasa internasional tersebut. Dia kemudian menatap sebal kearah suaminya yang memang kalau bicara tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa inggris. Ia sungguh heran dengan suaminya ini. Bukannya ia hanya lulusan Junior High, tapi kenapa ia fasih sekali mengucapkan bahasa asing itu.

Mendapati tatapan sebal lengkap dengan _pouting lips_ dari wifenya, Changmin sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, " Minhae chagi…"sambil terkekah dan segera mencium singkat bibir yang terpout didepannya itu. "Aku tetap tidak bisa menemanimu, kau tau kan smester ini aku belum melunasi SPPmu." lanjut Changmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu. Dia merasa telah membebani orang terkasihnya itu. Changmin bekerja untuknya. Ingin rasanya ia membantu bekerja. Dia sudah pernah mengutarakan hal itu kepada namja jangkungnya tapi Changmin tak mengizinkannya.

"Jelek sekali wajah wifeyku. Lebih baik aku berselingkuh denganToria saja ah."

Ucapan Changmin merubah raut muka sendu kyuhyun menjadi marah, " Awas saja kau Shim! Aku takkan sudi memasakkanmu makanan selama satu bulan." ancaman yang jitu bagi seorang Shim Changmin yang nafsu makannya diatas rata-rata.

"ANDWE!" teriak Changmin sembari mengejar Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka. Dia sekarang bersimpuh memohon pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Changmin akan berlaku sangat OOC jika menyangkut tambatan hati keduanya aka makanan. Kyuhyun malah asyik dengan benda kesayangannya—PSP—sambil menyamankan sofa di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Changmin tidak bisa jika harus melewatkan makanan buatan istrinya itu meskipun masakan Kyuhyun sangat lezat hanya menurut versi Changmin, dia akan lemas seperti kehilangan tenaga jika sehari saja tak menyantap makanan buatan Kyuhyun yang selalau kelebihan rasa alias keasinan.

…..

"Aish, kemana sih si evil itu. " rancau gadis yang memiliki gummy smile—Lee Hyukjae—sesekali mencuri pandang kearah jam tangan silver yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan gadis berdress lengan pendek berwarna pink itu.

"Dia belum datang Chagi?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang berdiri sebelah kanan Hyukjae.

"Aku ti— " perkataan Hyukjae terpotong oleh teriakan lantang yang memanggil namanya.

"MONYET!" ani, bukan memanggil namanya, tapi menghinanya. Datanglah sesosok yeoja berbalut celana jeans selutut dengan t-shirt bertuliskan TVXQ.

Bukannya marah seperti biasanya, yeoja yang dipanggil monyet itu merajuk kepada namja yang ada disampingnya. "Hae, Kyuhyun memanggilku monyet."

"Tukang adu!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kalian hentikan!" perintah namja yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi dua yeoja manis itu. "Bukankah sebaiknya kalian mengantri." Telunjuknya diarahkan ke lobby gedung Radio Star dimana sudah ada antrian panjang.

"OMO! Panjang sekali. Max, tunggu aku! Kajja Hyukkie." seru kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae. Sedangkan namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat persahabatan unik gadis evil dan yeojachingunya tersebut.

…

Sementara itu di salah satu ruang siaran Radio Star tampak dua orang namja sibuk dengan bulpoin yang mereka genggam. Hanya suara goresan tanda tangan yang menggema di ruangan bercat hijau tersebut.

"kruyuk"

Eits, sepertinya salah, ada suara lain diruangan itu. Suara perut dari namja yang kini memberikan cengiran meminta maaf kearah namja bermata musang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ambilah, ada diranselku." Ucap namja berkulit agak tan. Ia masih sibuk menandatangani poster dan cover CD dihadapannya yang sampai menggunung itu.

"Terima kasih Yunho hyung dan Jae nona juga." Changmin langsung melesat kearah ransel berwarna hijau yang tergeletak di samping jendela rung siaran tersebut. Dibukanya ransel itu, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dia langsung kemabali ketempat duduknya dan membuka kotak bekal dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Masakan Jae nona memang deabak!" kata Changmin disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

"hmm… Makanya ajari istrimu memasak dongsaengku tersayang."

"Kau suruh aku mengajarinya hyung? Kau bercanda? Aku penikmat makanan, bukan pembuat." tolak Changmin.

"Makanya bawalah ia kerumah, kenalkan dia dengan Jongie!" nasehat Yunho.

"Kapan-kapan saja hyung."

Yunho melirik sekilas Changmin dan bekal yang sudah hamper habis itu. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Masih banyak yang harus kita tanda tangani." perintah tegas dari leader duo TVXQ itu membuat Changmin menghabiskan sisa makanan dikotak bekal itu dengan cepat.

Hyung dan dongsaeng adalah sebutan bagi orang yang memiliki perbedaan umur untuk sapaan laki-laki. Yang lebih tua darimu kau sebut hyung, dan sebaliknya. Walau perbedaan umur yang menganjurkan duo TVXQ menggunakan sebutan hyung-dongsaeng, tapi ada alasan lain. Mereka adalah saudara kandung.

….

"Yes, dah dapat tanda tangan Max oppa!" seruan bahagia terdengar dari yeoja berambut ikal panjang yang sekarang duduk di kursi belakang mobil sport warna silver yang tengah berjalan membelah jala padat kota Seoul itu.

"Apakah itu tidak akan membuat Changmin oppa cemburu kalau kau sudah kegirangan dengan hanya mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Max oppa?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan intonasi penasaran.

"Kenapa Shim pabbo itu harus cemburu?"

"Aish, Kyu. Biasanya namja itu tidak suka kalau yeojachingunya bercerita tentang namja lain." Jelas Donghae yang tengah mengemudikan mobil sport itu diiyakan dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hyukjae.

"Dia kan bukan apa-apaku, jadi kena—"

"Loh Kyu, Bukannya itu Changmin oppa?" tunjuk hyukjae kepada sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri didalam bis dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kearah yeoja cantik, ani, tapi sangat cantik berambut hitam sepinggang. Mobil mereka kini berhenti di lampu merah, posisi bis itu ada didepan mereka.

Tenggerokan kyuhyun seakan tercekat melihat apa ynag dilihatnya. Namja jangkung yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan tersenyum kepada yeoja yang Victoria saja tak bisa sebanding dengan kecantikan yeoja itu.

'Siapa dia Min?' batinnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh mebasahi pipi chubby yeoja pembenci sayuran itu.

Tbc…

Konbanwa! Dya desu.

Mianhae aku pake bahasa jepang

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah ngefollow, review, favorite dan para silent reader yang telah membaca fanfic geje buatanku. mian sekali lagi di chapter 1 ada banyak typo(s).

n…kyknya gak bisa balas review disini yah, kan dilarang? tapi seiring berjalnnya cerita kalian pasti akan menemukan jawabannya.

Hope that this story could entertain your days.^^Easy and peaceful!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho

Kim jaejoong(yeoja)

Pairing : Changkyu, yunjae

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

Chapter 3

Cheating? Jung Yunho and Meeting My past

Lemparan barang-barang dari mulai bantal, sisir, buku, ransel menyambut kedatangan namja jangkung berkacamata minus di apartemennya. Bukan sambutan manja seperti biasa tapi teriakan yang ia tangkap di indra pendengarannya. 'ngambek eoh?' batinnya. Dia lansung bergegas menghampiri istri tercintanya yang masih sibuk mencari barang-barang ringan untuk dilempar. Kenapa barang ringan? Tidak meja kursi bahkan almari? Mana mungkin Kyuhyun mencelakai suaminya. Dia terlalu mencintai namja kelebihan kalsium itu.

Kyuhyun meronta-ronta sambil memukuli punggung suaminya yang kini merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Jujur ia takut jika suaminya itu meninggalkannya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Jikapun ada mereka tidak peduli bahkan kalau dia mati sekalipun.

"Hiks…kau selingkuh…di dalam bis..hiks…melihatmu…yeoja …" katanya diantara isakan tangis yang telah berlangsung sejak pasangan Haehyuk menurunkannya didepan apartemen sore tadi. Tangannya sudah berhenti memukuli punggung Changmin, tubuh Kyuhyun tampak lemas dipelukan Changmin.

'Dia melihatku tadi' batin Changmin.

Changmin beralih ke sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangkat Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. "Uljima ne Chagi!" pintanya sambil mengelus surai madu istrinya. "nona itu adalah kekasih dari teman sekerjaku. Ia menyuruhku mengantarnya karena temanku masih ada urusan. Dan lagi Jae nona baru saja tiba dari Jepang dan dia tidak sebegitu familiar dengan Korea."

"Benarkah?" kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata yang masih penuh dengan genangan air mata. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… kenapa kau tidak selingkuh saja?!" kata kyuhyun sewot. Wajah sedihnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"MWO! Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Changmin tidak bisa percaya apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Tadi marah-marah mengira dirinya selingkuh dan sekarang ia malah memintanya selingkuh. Aish, kau mau menggodaku eoh? Kau akan kalah chagi. Let'sthe show begins! Hehehe. Tawa evil dalam benak Changmin.

"Iya, kau selingkuh saja. Biar aku dengan Max TVXQ." kata kyuhyun semangat lengkap dengan fangirl mode on.

"Masih kerenan aku dibanding si tukang teriak itu." Changmin membanggakan dirinya. "kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Maxmu itu. Jangan-jangan dia seorang ajhusi-ajhusi genit." lanjut Changmin mencoba menakut-nakuti.

"Biarin, daripada dengan food monster yang mirip tiang listrik kalau kemana-mana naik sepeda butut." balas Kyuhyun enteng.

'gotcha!'"Jadi selama ini kau malu kubonceng dengan sepedaku." Changmin dengan nada sedihnya. Padahal di benaknya ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ani…bu…bukan…maksudku…aku.." ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata. Ia meruntuki mulutnya yang suka bicara seenak **jidatnya bang uchun? **Abaikan kata tercetak tebal itu**. **

"Arasso! Kalau begitu mulai besok aku tak akan mengantarmu." potong Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan perkataan Changmin dengan segera memegang kedua pipi Changmin menghadapkan wajah yang berpaling darinya. Tatapan sedih yang ia dapati. Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

"Maafkan aku!? Aku hanya bercanda Min." Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan air mata yang akan siap menetas. "Aku mau melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku."

Tiba-tiba wajah sedih Changmin berubah 180 derajat menjadi sumringah, senyum evil terkembang dibibirnya. "Kajja! Kita buat Shim Changmin junior!" ajak Changmin sembari menggendong istrinya menuju kekamar mereka.

"ANDWE! KAU MENIPAKU SHIM!"

…

Okey, sekarang kita beralih kepada sesosok namja bermata musang yang merupakan partner duet Max. Siapa dia? Dia adalah leader dari TVXQ aka Uknow. Namja bertubuh atletis itu mempunyai nama lengkap Jung Yunho. Tapi ingat, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, dan keluarga besarnya tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang tersebut.

Jika ada yang menanyakan tahukah kalian akan keluarga Jung, maka jawabannya iya. Semua orang diseluruh Korea Selatan tahu siapa keluarga jung itu. Keluarga kaya raya yang menguasai arus perekonomian di Korea Selatan. Dari mulai perhotelan, perdangan export, rumah sakit, keluarga Jung ikut andil dalam hal itu. Dan Jung Yunho adalah penerus dari semua kekayaan itu. Dia merupakan anak sulung dari dua bersaudara keluarga tersohor itu.

Namja berwajah kecil itu masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa bisnis di Harvard University dan seharusnya ia menetap di Negara Paman Sam itu. Tapi lihatlah dia menikmati malam panjang sembari memeluk kekasihnya yang kelelahan melakukan olahraga malam.

'Saatnya menelepon orang tua cerewet.' Gumamnya. Ia dengan segera mengambil handphonenya yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Gerakannya tersebut sempat membuat yeoja yang tidur disebelahnya terusik. Dengan cepat Yunho kembali ke posisinya denga satu tangan memeluk pinggang yeoja itu dan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam alat komunikasi itu.

"Yeoboseo.."

"…"

"ne, aku baik-baik saja umma."

"…"

"Umma merindukanku? Bukankah masih ada dongsaengku?"

"…"

"Kenapa dulu kalian tidak memenuhi permintaannya? Keadaan keluarga kita tidak akan jadi sepertti ini."

"…"

"maaf umma, perkuliahan akan segera dimulai."

"…"

"ne, umma juga."

Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya. Huff… Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia kadang merasa kasihan kepada ummanya. Yeoja yang telah melahirkannnya itu terdengar sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih jika anak bungsunya meninggalkan rumah sejak lima tahun yang lalu dikarenakan keegosinnya yang melarang anaknya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Sebenarnya Yunho tahu akan keberadaan adiknya itu. Tapi adiknya melarang Yunho untuk memberitahu orang tua mereka. Ia akan pulang sendiri, tapi tidak sekarang kata adiknya.

"Habis telepon ibumu Yun?"

Suara merdu dari yeoja yang berbaring disebelahnya itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ne, boo." Jawabnya sambil memandang mata does milik kekasihnya itu.

"kau belum juga jujur ke orang tuamu?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang dihiasi dengan surai panjang berwarna hitam. "Tidak sekarang boo." bisiknya.

Yunho juga memendam sebuah rahasia. Dia yang seharusnya tinggal untuk sementara di Amerika itu tetap berada di Korea. Hal itu tentu tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Dengan bantuan otak jenius adiknya apapun bisa ia lakukan, termasuk menyembunyikan keberadaanya di Korea. Ia sama dengan adiknya yang berkeinginan menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dan terbentuknyalah TVXQ.

…

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang indah untuk berjalan-jalan. Disebuah taman bermain terlihat sesosok pasangan serasi tengah berjalan-jalan diantara kerumunan orang. Kedua orang itu tampak mengenakan T-shirt pasangan bergambar _hamburger_ dengan tulisan _eat me! _Berwarna biru muda. Sang namja mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam sebagai bawahannya sedangkan sang yeoja memadukannya dengan celana jeans selutut berwarna senada dengan T-shirtnya.

"Chwang?"

"ne, chagi?"

"Belikan aku es krim!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja dilengan namja yang mengenakan topi hitam tersebut.

"Kenapa tak membelinya sendiri?"

Kedua pasangan itu masih saja berjalan hingga mereka sampaidi sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang. Mereka lalu mendudukkan tubuh lelah yang telah seharian berkeliling dan mencoba wahana permainan yang ada disana.

"Kau itu bagamani sih Chwang? Yang pegang uang kan kau. Terlebih lagi aku gak mau nanti tanganku pegal membawa eskrimmu."

"ne, arraso! Kau tunggu disini saja. Jangan nakal ya!" setelah mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, Changmin segera melesat menuju stand eskrim yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Kyuhyun yang ditinggal oleh Changmin segera mengeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkan benda kesayangannya itu. Baru saja ia menyalakan PSPnya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kim Kyuhyun" mendengar nama aslinya dipanggil ia menoleh kea rah pemilik tangan tersebut. Rasanya jantungnya terasa mau berhenti saat melihat namja tampan berlesung pipi yang sudah tidak pernah bertemu sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Siwonnie Oppa."

Tbc…

**Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3, kayaknya kecepetan updatenya. Apakah ceritanya tambah gaje? Mianhae kalo iya# pasang wajah **

**Gomawo buat yang review, follow and favorite! Terutama buat yang review yang telah membuatku senyum-senyum geje ditengah tugasku tayang numpuk. Tugas menumpuk membuatku tak bisa memanjangkan wordsnya…n aku jg gak nyangka yang baca ma yang ngelirik fanfic gaje ini udah lebih dari seribu. **

**Lastly,happy birthday to whoever yang ulang tahun hari ini. Easy and peachfull!^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Kim jaejoong(yeoja)

Choi Siwon

Mrs. Jung

Pairing : Changkyu

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan. **

Chapter 4

Choi Siwon Mrs. Jung Jae Eonni

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu?" suara itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjalin diantara namja dan yeoja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman bermain itu.

"Baik oppa. Oppa sendiri?" balas Kyuhyun. Ada nada kecanggungan dalam jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga baik Kyu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu." ucap namja tampan itu. Pandangan namja itu mengarah lurus kedepan dimana banyak pengunjung yang berlalu lalang.

"Ne oppa, sudah hampir tiga tahun." Kyuhyun mengiyakan pernyataan Choi Siwon.

Siwon mengalihakan pandangannya kearah yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau banyak berubah Kyu." matanya tak lepas mengamati setiap inci wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau semakin cantik dan kau 'sedikit berisi'" lanjutnya.

Mendengar kata 'berisi', Kyuhyun langsung saja mengajukan protes kepada namja berlesung pipi itu, "Maksudmu aku gendut oppa?"

Siwon hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Yak oppa! Aku tidak gendut." bantah kyuhyun sambil mencubiti lengan kekar Siwon. Siwon tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun. Dia hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah dari tiga tahun yang lalu aka suka mencubiti lengan Siwon jika namja bermarga choi itu membuatnya kesal. Romantis sekali kan?

Eits kalian jangan mengira bahwa hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon beberapa tahun yang lalu itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu salah besar. Siwon hanyalah seorang kakak bagi Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya bagaimana Siwon menganganggap Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng terkecilnya.

"Tapi kau suka melihatmu yang sekarang. Kau tampak cantik dan lebih sehat. Dulu kau kurus sekali, aku sampai mengira kau terkena busung lapar."

"Aish oppa! Kau berniat memujiku atau menghinaku eoh?" segera saja Kyuhyun memasang tampang ngambek.

"Aigo, my babykyu ngambek." kata siwon sambil mengelus surai halus Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu!" bentaknya sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon dari rambutnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang tangannya ditarik dengan paksa hanya tertawa lebar.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini. Aku mencarimu tapi tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana?"

Kyuhyun diam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku mengkawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?" tambah Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau memang salah. tapi kenapa kau tidak mengijinkaku menjadi orang yang kau gunakan untuk bersandar." lanjutnya.

"Aku kira Oppa akan memihak kepada mereka. Mengingat Oppa adalah…" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkannya ucapannya. Siwon yang menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Kyu langsung menyahut.

"Kibum?" kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Huff, walaupun aku dulu berhubungan dengannya tapi—"

"Dulu? Kalian berpisah?" potong kyuhyun. Dia terkejut.

"Ne, aku kecewa dengan tindakannya."

"Kenapa oppa sampai hati untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian? Bukannya kau sangat mencintainya? Jangan salahkan Kibum eonni untuk bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. Aku memang salah Oppa." Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap namja bermarga Choi yang memilih untuk memutuskan pacarnya. "aku yakin kibum eonni pasti semakin membenciku." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu kyuhyun menjadi terisak. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika kibum semakin membencinya.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Uljima ne baby!? Maafkan Oppa! Aku memang masih sangat mencintainya. Oppa tidak memututuskannya tapi kita hanya break untuk sementara."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon sejenak dan mencubit lengan Siwon. "Yak! Oppa! Tega sekali kau membuatku menangis! Kau tak tahu betapa berhaganya air mataku ini. Sia-sia saja aku mengeluarkannya. Dasar kuda pabbo!"

"Ne, ne, Oppa memang kuda pabbo! Hentikan cubitanmu itu. Geli ah Kyu!" cubitan itupun berhenti. Digantikan oleh teriakan sebal, "OPPA! JANGAN CUBIT PIPIKU!"

Siwon tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kyuhyun dia mencubiti pipi chubby itu. Dia merasa gemas. Dia tidak menyangka pipi yang dulunya tirus sekarang menjadi setembem itu.

**Derrrt Derrrt Derrrt**

Getar sebuah HP dari kantong celana yang dipakai Siwon menghentikan Siwon dari aktivitanya menyiksa pipi yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia menatap sebuah pesan masuk dari sebuah nomor yang tak terdaftar di kontak listnya.

'Siapa?' batinnya. Dengan segera ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

_**From: +6485xxxxxxx**_

_**Jangan buat orang yang melihat kalian salah paham! **_

_**Kau antarkan kyunnie pulang! Aku ada urusan.**_

_**Evil min~**_

…..

Beberapa menit sebelumnya…

Seorang namja bertopi sedang sibuk menjilati eskrimnya. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari dua sosok namja dan yeoja duduk berdua di bangku yang terletak beberapa meter di hadapannya. lalu dia mengambil HP yang ia simpan didalam tasnya.

…..

Back to Wonkyu

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan teks yang baru saja ia terima. Melihat ekspresi siwon kyuhyun merebut HP itu. Ia tampak terkejut melihat yang ia telah hafal diluar kepala. Dia lalu membaca pesan yang tertera dibawah nomor HP itu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia?" kyuhyun mengadarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari sosok jangkung yang telah mengirim pesan di HP Siwon itu.

"Dasar Chwang pabbo! Seenaknya saja ia meninggalkanku disini. Awas nanti jika dirumah!" kyuhyun bernarasi ria mngungkapkan kekesalannya yang ditinggal oleh suami yang **sangat bertanggung jawab itu. **

"Kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Dan Kyuhyunpun menceritakan tentang Shim Changmin kepada namja yang telah dianggap sebagai oppa kandungnya itu.

….

Setelah keluar dari taman bermain, Kyuhyun memutuskan mampir di mall. Dia ingin membeli CD terbaru TVXQ yang versi B. membeli CD? Bukannya tadi dia bialang pada changmin dia tidak bawa uang? Well, Kyuhyun bohong soal itu dikarenakan ia hanya bawa uang PAS untuk membeli CD terbaru TVXQ.

Kenapa tidak meminta suaminya untuk membelikannya? Mana mau si tiang listrik tercintanya mau melakukannya. Penyanyi gak jelas saja kau bela-belain, mana posternya cuma gambar lambang boyband mereka saja kata Changmin saat Kyuhyun pernah meminta suaminya untuk membelikannya. Aigo, si Chwang pasti cemburu dengan Max. hihihi

Dia pergi ke mall itu seorang diri. Sedangkan kemana Siwon? dia tidak bisa menemaninya dikarenakan dia baru saja sampai dari Amerika. Dan bagaimana Siwon bisa berada ditaman bermain? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan hal tersebut pada Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap deretan pertokoan yang ada didalam mall terbesar milik keluarga Jung. Ia melihat dua anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari. Disisi lain dia juga memperhatikan seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang membawa banyak kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Kedua bocah kecil itu masih asyik berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dan tiba-tiba…

BRUKK

Yeoja paruh baya itu terjungkal kedepan. Kyuhyunpun berinisiatif menolongnya.

"Gwechana Ajhuma?" nada kekhawatiran keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun semabari membantu yeoja paruh baya itu berdiri.

"Aigo, anak kecil jaman sekarang tak diajarkan cara meminta maaf."

Mendengar bukan sahutan atas pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan, dengan segera ia bertannya sekali lagi.

"Gwechana?" sekarang kyuhyun tidak bertanya sendirian melainkan ucapannya tadi bebarengan dengan seorang yeoja cantik, "Jae eonni?"

"Kyuhyun ah?"

Di sebuah kafe yang berada di mall terdapat tiga yeoja sedang berbincang dengan akrabnya.

"Ajhuma sekali lagi berterima kasih pada kalian berdua."

"Sama-sama Ajhuma." Sahut kedua gadis itu bebarengan.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap dua gadis yang tengah memakan eskrim dihadapannya. Dia menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Aigo kenapa mereka bisa sangat cantik dan baik hati? Ingin rasanya ia menjodohkan kedua gadis dihadapannya dengan dua putranya.

Gadis bermata does berambut panjang sepinggang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu cocok jika bersanding dengan anak pertamanya. Sedangkan yeoja bersurai ikal panjang dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun itu pasti sangat pas disandingkan dengan anak bungsunya. Mengingat kedua putranya lelehan air mata merembes keluar dari yeoja yang walau usianya sudah tak muda lagi masih tetap cantik. Ia merasa bersalah kepada kedua putranya, terutama pada putra bungsunya.

"OMO! Ajhuma kenapa menangis?" teriak jaejoong panik. Dengan segera ia bergeser dari tempat duduknya. Ia berpindah disebelah yeoja yang diam-diam ia kenal sebagai ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan segera ia memeluk yeoja itu. Berusaha menghiburnya.

"Aish Ajhuma! Kau tidak lihat kerutan diwajahmu bertambah banyak saja."

"WHAT?!" yeoja tersebut sontak menghentikan tangisannya yang sedari tadi membanjiri lengan dress pink selutut yang dipakai Jaejoong. "Jae ah! Kaca! Kau bawa kacakan?"

Jaejoong menyodorkan kaca berbentuk hello kitty kepada ajhuma yang memang di usianya yang berkepala empat itu belum mempunyai kerutan diwajahnya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang terkekeh ria. Jaejoongpun mengacungkan jempolnya serta dibalas kedipan mata Kyuhyun.

Jung Heechul yang menyadari _gesture communication_ antara dua yeoja muda dihadapanya itu semakian berniat untuk menjadikan kedua yeoja yang sama-sama memiliki kulit seputih susu itu menjadi menantunya. Aigo, seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya nyonya jung. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Tbc…

**Hi all! Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview fic gaje ini. Mian gak bisa manjangin wordnya. Semoga lama-kelamaan fanfic ini tidak membosankan. **

**Yang minta NC, mianhae aku gk bisa nulisnyaXD. Dan yang bertanya mengapa kyuhyun gak tahu kalau Max itu Changmin, di chapter 1 kan udah dijelasin. TVXQ gk pernah menampakkan wajah mereka. And Soal suara Chwang, anggap aja beda jika ia nyanyi ma ngomong#yang ini agak **

_**Last, c u at next chappie!**_

_Hope this fic could brighten up your days!_

_Easy and peaceful^^_


	5. Chapter 5

My Husband is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Kim jaejoong(yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

Jung (kim) heechul(yeoja)

Pairing : Changkyu

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan. **

Chapter 5

Setelah berpamitan dengan Mrs. Jung, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali ke kafe yang mereka tempati sebelumnya. Mereka berdua memilih untuk memesan makanan karena saat bersama Mrs. Jung mereka hanya memesan es krim.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku Kyuhyun ah?" Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun agak sedikit malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hell, masa dia harus menjawab bahwa ia tahu gara-gara menuduh suaminya berselingkuh dengan yeoja berkulit seputih susu dihadapannya ini.

"Emm… sebenarnya aku melihatmu bersama Changmin didalam bis."

"Dan kau pasti menuduhnya berselingkuh kan?" tebak Jaejoong sambil terkekeh melihat yeoja berpipi chubby itu merona. "Kau tenang saja, Changmin itu tidak mungkin selingkuh. Dia terlalu mencintaimu." lanjut Jaejoong.

Pipi Kyuhyun semakin merona, Jaejoong yang melihat pipi yang menjadi semerah stroberi—buah kesukaan kekasih tercintanya—itu menjadi gemas dan menjewer pipi tersebut.

"Eonni Appo!" setelah melihat Jaejoong melepaskan jepitan jarinya dari pipi tembem itu, Dia berkata, "Tenang Kyu… aku tidak tertarik pada namja tiang listrik yang hobi menguras isi kulkas itu. Aku sudah punya _bear_ bertampang alien dirumah."

…...

Setelah menghabiskna sorenya di café berbincang dengan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun bergegas pulang keapartemennya. Sesampainya disana dia belum mendapati suaminya ada dirumah. Dengan segera ia memakai apron dan memasak untuk suaminya. Dia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan dari kulkas dan memulai aksinya menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

Setengah jam kemudian, makanan telah siap. Dia menata makanan yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk dua orang mengingat suaminya membutuhkan asupan makanan yang berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Setelah selesai ia bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kini sedang menunggu suaminya pulang sambil menyaksikan acara di televisi yang menyiarkan fansign TVXQ beberapa hari yang lalu. Tampak seorang wartawan yang mewawancarai beberapa orang. Dan dari wawansara tersebut, banyak orang menginginkan TVXQ menampakkan sosok asli mereka.

Dia menatap layar kaca itu dengan sesekali menggerutu. "Kenapa pihak TV tidak bisa memaksa Uknow dan Max tampil di tv? Aku sudah penasaran dengan wajah mereka." Ini sudah hampir satu tahun setengah sejak mereka debut wajar jika banyak orang penasaran akan wajah duo penyanyi fenomenal tersebut.

Tidak disangka satu jam telah berlalu. Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu sang suami masih dengan menonton televisi. Bedanya sekarang ia mengacuhkan tayangan dari benda elektronik itu. Dia sekarang tengkurap di sofa panjang yang sedari tadi ia duduki sambil memainkan PSP. Saking asyiknya ia tidak menyadari bahwa hari semakin malam.

Dentangan jam menunjukkan pukul 12 berbunyi menggema diruangan apartemen itu. Kyuhyun sontak melihat kearah jam dinding tersebut. Ia terkejut, ini sudah tengah malam tapi kenapa suami tercintanya itu belum menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi siang di taman bermain. Perasaan cemas meliputi hati yeoja berpipi chubby itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kemana suaminya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai terbayang dibenak Kyuhyun. Mulai dari suaminya yang kecelakaan, ditodong orang, masuk rumah sakit, dipenjara, dibunuh orang sampai **tak tahu jalan pulang**. Abaikan rangkain kata bercetak tebal itu. Kyuhyun sedang kalut, ia tak menyadari jika ia berimajinasi seaneh itu. Aigo! Suamimu sudah dewasa Kyu, bukan anak usia lima tahun.

Perut Kyuhyun terasa melilit dikarenakan perasaan takut dan perutnya yang belum diisi. Dengan segera ia menuju ruang makan untuk menghangatkan makanan-makanan. Ia tidak mau kalau suaminya pulang mendapati masakannya telah dingin. Ia berpikir akan akan tapi ia membatalkan niatnya. Ia ingin menunggu suaminya.

Setelah selesai ia kembali keruang tamu. Ia terdiam sambil menatap pintu depan apartemen itu. Berharap pintu tersebut segera terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja yang telah memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat ponselnya berharap ada panggilan masuk atau pesan dari changmin. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel dan mengirim pesan tapi ponsel changmin tidak aktif dan pesan yang dikirimnyapun pending.

Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku Chwang? Kenapa hanya sebuah pesan kenomor Siwon oppa yang mengatakan kau ada urusan. Urusan apa itu Min? sampai membuatmu tak kunjung pulang kerumah. Dan bagaimana pula kau bisa tahu nomor Siwon oppa. Bahkan kalian belum pernah bertemu.

Apa jangan-jangan kau melihatku berpelukan dengan Siwon oppa? Kau cemburu Min? Marah? Aku tahu setiap kau tidak suka akan sikapku kau memilih untuk keluar dan meredam amarahmu. Tapi kenapa kali ini butuh waktu yang lama? Apakah sebegitu marahnya kau padaku Min?

Min, kumohon cepatlah pulang. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamumu yang memelukku. Mengecupku sebelum tertidur.

Sampai jam tiga pagi, kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya terduduk di sofa sambil menatap kosong kearah pintu apartemennya. Ia masih saja belum memejamkan matanya walaupun sakit kepala telah menyerangnya. Tepat jam empat pagi dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya. Dipejamkanlah matanya, Kyuhyunpun pergi kealam mimpi.

….

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju sekolahnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena ia hanya sempat tidur sebentar. Perutnya terasasedikit nyeri karena tidak ia beri asupan apapun. Dia hanya meminum segelas air putih sebelum dia berangkat kesekolah.

Penampillan kyuhyun tampak mengenaskan. Lingkaran hitam menhiasi kedua kelopak matanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan rambutnya tidak tersisir rapi. Kyuhyun tak sperti biasanya yang terlihat ceria.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan pelan memasuki ruang kelasnya. teman-temannya keheranan melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti orang hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Termasuk seorang teman yang sekarang duduk disebelah tempat duduk yang baru saja ditempati kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Tampangmu seperti tanaman yang layu karena kekurangan air."

Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk yeoja disebelahnya yang suka ia panggil monyet. Dia menangis histeris dipundak yeoja bergummy smile itu.

'Huwaaaa'

…

Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Hyukjae untuk pulang bersamanya. ia memilih untuk berjalan saja agar dia bisa mampir ke supermarket yang selalu ia lewati saat pulang-pergi sekolah. Ia ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan; stock di kulkas telah menipis.

Ia memasuki supermarket itu, mengambil keranjang dan mulai memilih-milih barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Dia berhenti di deretan rak-rak makana ringan. Ia mengambil beberapa camilan yang disukai suaminya. Ketika sibuk memilih terdengar suara seseorang menyapanya.

"Kyuhyun ah?"

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya mendapati wajah pucat pasi yeoja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"OMO! Kyuhyunie! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Heechul ajhuma." Sapa kyuhyun dengan segera membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ani, chagi! Panggil umma! Chullie umma!" tolaknya dengan sedikit nada pemaksaan.

"Ne, ajhu—umma." Lidahnya terasa sedikit kelu mengatakan panggilan yang sudah hampir dua tahun tak ia -tiba Ia merasa rindu dengan sosok yang pernah dipanggilnya ibu. 'Bagaimana kabar umma?'

"Aish, chagi. kenapa kau malah melamun?" Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Heechul heran menatap sesosok yeoja cantik yang dari kemarin sudah ia klaim menjadi calon menantunya itu. Dia menatap nanar wajah yang kemarin sangat ceria berubah menjadi kusut seperti belum disetrika. Lihatlah mata sebam yang habis menangis itu, kantung mata hitam yang mirip panda, kulitnya yang pucat semakin memucat, aigo! Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau sudah selesai chagi?" kyuhyun menggeleng. "Baiklah sayang, sekarang selesaikan belanjamu dan ikut umma kerumah."

Kyuhyun ingin menolaknya tapi melihat yeoja paruh baya itu sangat bersemangat dari hari kemarin. Ia segan untuk menolaknya. Ia segera mengambil apa saja yang ia perlukan lalu berjalan kearah meja kasir dimana Heechul berdiri.

Mereka sudah selesai membayar dengan menggunakan _unlimited credit card_ milik Heechul. Sempat kyuhyun menolak tapi mengingat sifat keras kepala heechul, ia pun menerima dengan **sedikit **terpaksa niatan Heechul untuk membayar belanjaannya. Kenapa **sedikit**? Well itung-itung penghematan. Nah lo?

Kedua yeoja berbeda umur itu segera menuju basement parker dengan bimbingan yeoja yang lebih tua itu. Sebuah mobil Mercedes menunggu kedatangan mereka. Heechul segera memasuki kursi kemudi disusul kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi penumpang. Dengan segera Heechul menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut dan mmulai menyetir mobilnya kea rah jalanan lenggang seoul.

Mobil itu memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas dari sebuah rumah bergaya korea modern. Rumah dengan gaya arsitektur korea itu tampak begitu indah dengan beberapa tanaman bonsai yang menghiasi taman depan bangunan luas itu. Mobil itupun berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama.

"Kajja Kyuhyun ah! Ayo masuk!" Heechul menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun memasuki rumah tersebut. Tidak lupa Heechul menyuruh pelayan yang telah keluar melihat kedatangan Sang Nyonya Besar untuk mengambil belanjaannya dan memasukkanya kedalam lemari es.

Nyonya Besar keluarga Jung itu membawa gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA itu kearah ruang tengah. Disana ia mendudukan gadis itu di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun sangat mengagumi bangunan rumah yang sangat indah itu. Tidak salah jika kediaman keluarga Jung bisa semewah ini mengingat siapa keluarga ini. Mata Kyuhyun berhenti tatkala melihat sebuah foto keluarga. Disana terdapat empat orang, Kyuhyun bisa mengenali satu-satunya yeoja di foto itu adalah yeoja paruh baya yang ada disebelahnya, Tuan Jung yang sesekali muncul di TV dan dua orang anak yang satu terlihat seumuran dengannya dan yang satu lagi. Tunggu! Kenapa wajah itu terlihat begitu familiar?

"Mereka berdua putraku Chagi." ucap Heechul yang melihat mata Kyuhyun sedari tadi terpaku pada foto keluarganya. Heechul kemudian tersenyum mengingat putra bungsunya yang kemarin telah kembali pulang setelah hampir lima tahun tidak ada kabar. Dan sekarang putra bungsunya itu ke cina dengan appanya. "yang bermata musang itu anak sulungku namanya Jung Yunho dan sebelahnya adalah Jung Changmin— 'eh? Changmin?' batin Kyuhyun.—Oh ya Chagi? ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berantakan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak mengingatkan kembali kepada suaminya yang entah diaman keberadaannya sekarang. Mata kyuhyun kembali berkaca –kaca. Melihat itu Heechul segera menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi chagi?"

"Sua..hiks..miku. Dia…hiks …belum pulang dari kemarin. Hiks..huwaaa.." tangis Kyuhyun semakin pecah.

"Suamimu belum pulang memang ia kemana?" tanya Heechul dengan enteng. Dia belum sadar apa yang ia ucapkan. Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik…

"MWO! SUAMI!" Heechul serasa terkena serangan jantung menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkan kyuhyun. Aigo, gagal sudah rencana yang semalam ia susun untuk mengenalkan kyuhyun kepada anak bungsunya. Aish, kau kalah sebelumperang Jung Heechul.

"Ceraikan saja suamimu!" Saran Heechul.

"Yak umma! Aku begitu mencintai suamiku mana mau aku menceraikannnya." Teriak kyuhyun tak terima dengan saran Nyonya Jung itu.

"hehehe mian Chagi. habis aku mau menjodohkanku dengan putra bungsuku." Heechul sedikit tertawa canggung kearah yeoja yang masih terisak dipelukannya.

"Oh My God! Dengan namja difoto itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Heechulpun mengangguk. "aku bukan pedofil!"

"Yak! Itu foto 5 tahun yang lalu. dia sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan."

"Aku tak tertarik." Jawab kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel menggemma diruangan luas tersebut. Kyuhyun segera melihat layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan nama seseorang yang kemarin dia ganti karena perasaan kesalnya.

'_shim pabbo is calling_'

Tbc

**Afternoon! Gimana? Tambah gaje ya fanfic karyaku? **

**Aku mw ngucapin terima kasih saja yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview fanficku yang semakin membosankan ini. **

**Pingin lihat dbsk berlima lagi!#malah ngelantur-_-**

**C u in the next chapter! Bye-bye!**

**Easy and peaceful!^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho

Kim jaejoong(yeoja)

Jung (kim) Heechul (yeoja)

Wu Yifan(Kris EXO)

Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan**

**Previous chapter **

**Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel menggemma diruangan luas tersebut. Kyuhyun segera melihat layar ponsel yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan nama seseorang yang kemarin dia ganti karena perasaan kesalnya.**

'_**Shim pabbo is calling**_**'**

Chapter 6

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun menekan tombol berwarna hijau—tanda menerima panggilan masuk. Lalu ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya.

"Yak, Shim pabbo! Kenapa baru sekarang kau meneleponku. kau ingin membuatku mati muda mencemaskanmu eoh? Dan ada apa dengan…" kyuhyun tidak membiarkan peneleponnya untuk berbicara. Dia mulai mengeluarkan omelan kepada orang yang terhubung disana. Dia tidak berpikir jika yang meneleponnya itu bukan suaminya.

"Maaf ini benar istri pemilik ponsel ini?"

**Deg**

Sahutan dari sang penelepon sontak membuat jantung Kyuhyun terasa mau copot. Itu bukan suara Changmin. Sekarang dipikirannya hanya ada dua kemungkinan: Changmin kehilangan ponselnya atau sesuatu buruk terjadi pada food monsternya itu.

"Benarkah anda istrinya?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab, tangannya berkeringat dingin ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan. Heechul yang menguping disebelah kyuhyun dengan segera meraih ponsel dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan menggantikan Kyu untuk berbicara dengan penelepon itu.

"Saya dengan ummanya. maaf ini dengan siapa?" ucap Heechul.

"Saya Wu Yifan, saya tidak sengaja menemukan ponsel ini di ruang tunggu keberangkatan internasional Bandara Incheon. Dan saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel ini."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara dari ponsel yang telah di loudspeaker oleh Heechul itu sangat terkejut, "MWO! BANDARA INCHEON!" teriaknya. Aigo, apa yang dilakukan suaminya hingga ia bisa nyasar ke Incheon? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau melamar jadi OB disana? Andwe!

"Datanglah ke alamat yang akan saya kirim lewat SMS." tutur Heechul dengan nada sopan.

Panggilanpun diakhiri. Wu Yifan, namja yang menemukan ponsel tersebut berjanji akan mengepost ponsel yang ia temukan itu. Dia tidak bisa mengantarkannya secara langsung. Penerbangannya ke cina tinggal setengah jam lagi.

"huff, kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku dengan nomor lain? Masa dia tidak ingat nomorku? Aneh?" itu tidak mungkin, kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Atau jangan-jangan Changmin diculik? Tapi dia langsung menepis pikiran itu. Mana ada orang yang mau menculiknya. Biasa-bisa sang penculik bangkrut hanya untuk memberi makan changmin.

"Apa suamimu mau pergi keluar negeri chagi?"

"Itu tidak mungkin Umma. Uang dari mana dia bisa beli tiket. Dan ngapain dia keluar negeri?" respon Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Heechul memandang aneh kearah Kyuhyun. Tadi dia sedih, marah-marah, cemas, sekarang ketus. 'Apa dia…' aish, sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai menantunya. Tapi, jika suami Kyuhyun tak kunjung kembali, jandapun dia mau menerima kyuhyun sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Jung. Sepertinya nyonya besar Keluarga Jung ini ambisius sekali untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan putra bungsunya.

"Mungkin dia kabur keluar negeri karena tidak tahan denganmu. Lebih baoik kau dengan anakku saja. " rayu Heechul.

"Stop Umma! Jangan menawarkan anak bungsumu! Emang dia tidak laku apa? sampai mau dengan istri orang." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudahlah terserahmu." Heechul sedikit menyerah. "Kau sebaiknya menginap disini saja chagi! temani Umma!"

Kyuhyun akan menyampaikan penolakannya. Belum sempat ia mengutarakan maksudnya Heechul yang sudah tahu akan adanya aksi penolakan segera berucap, "Umma tidak menerima penolakan."

Dengan malas Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa mengikuti Heechul—yang menyeret sebelah tangannya—menuju dapur.

….

Disebuah dapur apartemen yang mewah terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah sibuk memasak untuk makan malam. mengenakan apron berwarna pink berbunga-bunga. Rambutnya yang panjang ia gulung keatas agar tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya. Dia sedang menagduk-aduk sepanci sup. Dan dari bibir mungilnya terucap lantunan lagu;

_Kazze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai_

_Kimi ga iru sekaini sugutonde yukitai _

_Aitakutemo aitakutemo_

_Matte rukara tada—_

Pemilik suara merdu itu seketika berhenti setelah sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Semburat merah mewarnai kedua buah pipi yanga akhir-akhir ini berubah sedikit tirus. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi sebelah kanannya. "cantik." Bisik namja yang merupakan pelaku penyetopan alunan merdu dari yeoja seputih susu itu.

"Yun ah, aku sedang masak." tangan Jaejoong sibuk melepaskan rengkuhan lengan kekar sang kekasih yang melilit pinggangnya.

Bukannya semakin mengendor lengan berwarna tan itu malah menguatkan rangkulannya. Rona merah dipipi sang yeoja menghilang secepat kilat sepeti datangnya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok sayur ia arahkan kebelakang.

**DUAK**

Kedua lengan itu melepaskan kegiatannya sedari tadi, mereka beralih megusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol akibat ulah KDRT yeojachingunya itu. Yunho berjalan kearah meja makan yang berhadapan dengan dapur, memilih duduk disana sambil mengamati Joongienya.

Yunho memandang penuh cinta kearah yeoja tinggi nan ramping yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Dia yang dulunya terkenal playboy bisa terjerat tali asamara dengan yeoja yang mempunyai dua kebangsaan bernama kim Jaejoong selama hampir tiga tahun. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal yeoja yang fasih berbahasa Jepang itu.

Selain cantik, yeoja yang memilih menetap di Korea demi menemani sang kekasih itu juga memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Bukan hanya jago menyanyi, ia juga bisa menciptakan lagu. Kalian tahu lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan? Ya lagi itu adalah ciptaan Kim Jaejoong. (**Dan aku yakin para cassie tahu judul lagu itu, hehe^^v)**

"Yunnie. Yunho ah! Yak! Jung yunho!" suara manja itu berubah jadi teriakan tatkala sang namja yang diajak bicara mengacuhkannya. Kalian jangan tertipu dengan tampang kalem kim Jaejoong. Dia akan tiba-tiba agresif jika sesuatu tak sesuai keinginannya. Aigo, dia mirip sekali dengan umma yunho.

"Ne boo…" jawab yunho setelah tersadar dari kegiatan melamunkan boojaenya. Dia menatap boojaenya yang sekarang sudah duduk manis didepannya denga beberapa makanan yang sudah tersaji dimeja makan.

"Kajja kita makan!"

Yunho menatap nanar kekasihnya yang makan melebihi porsinya. Itu bahkan mendekati porsi dongsaengnya.

"Yun, kenafa hau tithak makhan?" Dan lihatlah sekarang, kekasihnya itu berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Seharusnya ia tidak mengenalkan dia dengan Changmin. Lama-kelamaan yeoja bermata doesnya itu mirip sekali dengan tiang rakus bernama lengkap jung Changmin.

Setelah selesai makan sepasang kekasih itu beralih ke sofa di ruang santai. Yunho duduk sambil megapit Jaejoong yang ada di sela kakinya.

"Kau yang menyuruh Changmin pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"ne" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau hebat bisa membujuknya." puji Yunho sambil menjilati cuping telinga yeojachingunya.

"ne… Yunnie geli!"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kau menggunakan cara apa?"

"Makanan."

Satu kata yang membuat yunho mendesah malas. Aish anak itu kalau berhubungna dengaan makanan pasti melakukan apapun. Dan kau memang benar-benar pintar Kim Jaejoong menggunakan alasan tidak akan memasak apapun untuk Changmin sebelum dia pulang kerumah. Ide yang sangat brilliant!

…

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelantai dimana apartemennya berada. Setelah berpamitan pulang kepada nyonya jung yang pada mulanya ditolak karena Kyuhyun disuruh menunggu anak kedua Heechul pulang. Kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat tinggalnya degan suami tercintanya. Satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel milik suaminya.

Dia membuka pintu dengan tidak semangat. Ketika ia mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan,matanya membelalak melihat sesosok namja topless yang terlihat baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sontak berlari dan menerjang namja tinggi itu.

"BOGOSHIPO!" teriaknya sambil mengeratkan kaitan kakinya ditubuh namja yang hanya terlilit handuk itu. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher namja itu. Kyuhyunpun langsung menciumi wajah dihadapannya. Wajahnya dipenuhi uraian air mata.

Changmin dengan sigap menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar istri tercintanya itu tidak membuat mereka jatuh. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mereka dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk mereka.

"hiks..kau hiks..ke..hiks..mana saja? " disela tangisnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang changmin.

Changmin mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun. "aku kan sudah memberitahumu, aku ada urusan."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku langsung? Kau hanya mengirim pesan ke Siwon oppa. Dan darimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Aku pikir kau cemburu dengan Siwon OPPA?"cerocos? Kyuhyun. Isakannya sudah telah terhenti.

"Saat itu darurat chagi. aku harus segera pergi. Dan soal siwon, tenang saja aku tahu kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Aku tahu kau tidak kan berselingkuh."

Kyuhyun menatap heran dari posisi favorinya—dipangkuan Changmin. Kenapa ada orang yang tidak meragukan perasaan cinta pasangannya. Dia sering menjumpai namja akan cemburu buta melihat pasangannya bersama namja lain. tapi kenapa suaminya ini berbeda? Dia sangat percaya akan ketulusan cinta istrinya. Kau patut bersyukur Kyu mendapatkan namja seperti Shim Changmin.

Tatapan kyuhyun berganti dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Changmin yang melihat itu segera mencium istrinya dengan lembut.

"Saranghae." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Nado." Balas kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dengan manis kearah suaminya.

"Sayang, saatnya kau berangkat sekolah." Changmin berdiri, otomatis hal itu membuat kyuhyun ikut berdiri. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tidak ingin kesekolah. Ia masih mau bermanja dengan namja belahan jiwanya itu.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya itu." Ayo Kyunnie! Aku antar. Tenang saja aku sudah makan."

…

Disebuah gedung bertuliskan SM Net, tepatnya di salah satu ruangan tempat dimana CEO perusahaan hiburan tersebut, sedang terjadi perdebatan alot. Ada empat orang diruangan itu. CEO, Manajer TVXQ, Pemilik SM Net dan Leader TVXQ.

Jung Yunho yang masih merasa ngantuk karena ini terlalu pagi untuk sebuah pertemuan sontak terbangun mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemilik perusahaan yang menaunginya ini. 'Ini gila.' batinnya.

Bagaimana tidak gila jika pimpinanmu meminta agar TVXQ memunculkan dirinya di layar kaca nasional Korea. Banyaknya desakan dari penggemar serata ancaman dari beberapa sasaeng membuat pimpinan memutuskan menampakkan sosok TVXQ secepatnya.

Aigo, Yunho belum siap. Apa yang akan diperbuat orang tuanya jika mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan murkanya seorang Dewi Kegelapan aka Ummanya.

Oh Tuhan, lindungilah aku dan Changminie! Doa dalam hati seorang Leader Boyband terkenal se-Korea Selatan aka Uknow aka Jung Yunho aka Boojae's boyfriend.

TBC…

**Anyeong! Bagaimana kabar para readers? Saya kembali dengan fanfic gaje ini. Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, saya menjadi semangat untuk update setelah membaca review kalian. Dan terimakasih juga yang ngefav and ngefollow. Saya mengetik ini disela-sela tugas saya yang makin mendekati akhir semester makin menumpuk-_-"mian jika banyak typo(s) yangbertebaran.**

**I hope we could meet again in the next chapter.**

**See you! **

**Easy and peaceful!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho

Jung (kim) Heechul (yeoja)

Jung (Tan) Hankyung

Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.**

Chapter 7

**Previous chapter**

**Aigo, Yunho belum siap. Apa yang akan diperbuat orang tuanya jika mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan murkanya seorang Dewi Kegelapan aka Ummanya. **

**Oh Tuhan, lindungilah aku dan Changminie! Doa dalam hati seorang Leader Boyband terkenal se-Korea Selatan aka Uknow aka Jung Yunho aka Boojae's boyfriend.**

Chapter 7

Berita kemunculan anggota boyband tvxq yang akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat ini telah menyebar keseluruh korea. Walaupun waktu kemunculan mereka belum dipastikan tapi pihak agensi tvxq telah mengumumkan berita yang telah berhasil menggemparkan para Cassiopeia—julukan untuk fans TVXQ—sejak berita itu dimuat. Tidak terkecuali seorang yeoja yang dari setengah jam yang lalu masih setia dengan teriakn histerisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan shim kyuhyun.

"kyaaaa! Max! aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajahmu yang pastinya sekeren namamu."

See, hal itulah yang dilakukan sedari tadi oleh seorang nyonya shim. Kyuhyun sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kedua tangannya menggenggam remot TV sambil berteriak mengelu-elukan nama Max. dan kemanakah pasangan hatinya?

Didalam sebuah ruangan, tepatnya kamar utama dan satu-satunya di apartemen itu. Terlihat sesosok namja yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang ber-bed cover biru muda. Namja yang masih terlelap itu sedikit terusik oleh teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Dia mengambil bantal dan menutup kepalanya agar tidak mendengar suara yang cukup memekikkan telinga itu tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dengan terpaksa namja itu membuka matanya lalu melirik meja nakas dimana sebuah jam berukuran kecil berada. Jam menunjukkan 6.30 pagi. Dia mendengus kemudian bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, Menyibak selimut dan berjalan kearah diamana ranselnya menggantung.

Namja yang hanya mengenakan boxer hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu sambil memegang sesuatu yang temukan di ranselnya tadi. Suara teriakan histeris dari istrinya terdengar semakin keras. Changmin membuka pembungkus dari sebuah benda yang diketahui adalah cokelat, mencuilnya dan menyuapkan cokelat batangan tersebut kemulut kyuhyun.

Hening, hanya suara berita pagi yang terdengar di ruang itu. Kyuhyun dengan segera mengunyah coklat itu. Tapi gerakan itu berhenti ketika changmin yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan membungkukkan badannya—mengingat posisi kyuhyun yang duduk di atas sofa—serta kedua telapak tangannya memegang kedua pipi mulus yang tampak menggembung akibat mulut kyuhyun yang penuh cokelat. Kyuhyun menatap changmin sedikit bingung dan tanpa aba-aba, changmin meraup bibir berwarna merah dihadapannaya itu. Kyuhyun yang hafal maksud dari suaminya itu dengan segera membuka mulutnya membiarkan tiang miliknya itu turut menikmati cokelat yang belum sempat ia telan.

"enak!" ucap changmin setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat pipi istrinya merona. Namja topless itu berbalik dia akan menuju kamar mandi ketika kyuhyun melompat kearah punggung suaminya itu.

"gendong!" perintah kyuhyun manja. Dia dengan segera menyamankan dirinya dipunggung changmin.

"aku mau mandi chagi."

"…." Tidak ada balasan. Tapi kyuhyun masih tidak mau turun. Changmin hanya terkekeh sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya pagi ini mandi bersama tidak ada salahnya.

…..

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan diantar changmin menggunakan sepeda. Kyuhyun tampak gembira dipagi ini. Setelah kemarin dia murung lantaran suaminya tak kunjung pulang. Sekarang dia terlihat bersemangat dan berceloteh ria sambil merangkul pundak suaminya dari belakang.

"aku masih tak percaya jika TVXQ akan muncul di TV. Mereka berdua pasti sangat keren."

"kalau mereka bukan seperti bayanganmu, apa yang kau lakukan baby?"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar balasan dari sang suami. Kenapa Changmin senang sekali mematahkan harapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa dari dulu Changmin tidak begitu peduli jika ia membicarakan TVXQ terutama si Max, tapi setidaknya Changmin harus mendukung segala harapan yang ia miliki untuk sang idolanya itu.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban Changmin sudah tahu bahwa istri cantiknya itu sedang ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek ne chagi?" belum ada sahutan Changminpun kembali berkata, "Nanti kalau TVXQ sudah debut dilayar kaca. Kau boleh menempel foto Max di setiap sudut apartemen kita. Kalau perlu wallpaper rumah kita, kita ganti dengan foto Max."

"Janji?" Kyuhyun kembali semangat matanya berbinar reflek dia mencium pipi kanan Changmin secara kilat.

"Yak baby! jatahku masih didepan pintu gerbang! Nanti double ne baby!?" goda Changmin.

"No!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Aish, baby kau pelit sekali." Ucap Changmin sambil berpura-pura kesal.

Kyuhyun yang tidak suka jika kekasih hatinya itu marah dengan segera mengiyakan permintaan Changmin.

"Dibibir juga ne."

"Ne!" teriak Kyuhyun agak sedikit berteriak.

"Yes! Love you my chagi!"

Kyuhyun baru sadar apa yang baru dikatatakan Changmin sontak berteriak dan berkata,"Yak! Kau menipuku ya Shim pabbo!" Ah, bukankah pagi ini sungguh indah bagi pasangan suami istri ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua orang itu telah sampai digerbang sekolah Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat 3 jatah dari Kyuhyun, changmin dengan sumringah mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat dia bekerja. Kyuhyun yang biasanya langsung berlari kedalam sekolah, memilih untuk mengamati sang suami sampai ia tidak bisa melihat punggung milik orang yang amat Ia cintai itu.

Entah kenapa dari kemarin ia tidak ingin lepas dari suaminya. Biasanya dia tidak seperti ini. Mungkin karena seharian kemarin dia tidak bersama Changmin. Tapi perasaan ingin selalu direngkuh oleh hubbynya belum bisa ia hilangkan. Rasanya seperti orang yang lagi nyidam. 'Aish, kau mikir apa sih kyu!'

Dilihatnya sang suami tengah berhenti saat lampu perempatan berwarna merah. Lantas lampu tersebut berganti menjadi hijau, Changmin mengayuh kembali sepedanya. Saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi memekakkan telinga diiringi oleh jeritan dari Kyuhyun terdengar.

…..

Ruang tunggu didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan UGD tampak lenggang, hanya ada seorang yeoja yang duduk disalah satu kursi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Air mata mengalir tak henti-hentinya membasahi kedua pipi bulat yeoja berstatus istri Shim Changmin itu. Lengannya memeluk erat tas ransel milik suaminya.

Masih jelas ingatannya dimana sang suami terhempas ke aspal beberapa meter dari tempat ia menaiki sepedanya. Darah merah yang merembes dari sela-sela rambut hitam suaminya dan juga darah yang berasal dari luka lebar pada kaki kirinya yang tergores aspal. Dia sampai akan pingsan jika Hyukjae tidak mengikutinya. Dan berkat bantuan sahabatnya itu juga ia bisa ikut dengan ambulan yang membawa Changmin.

Sedari tadi mulut kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup kalau sampai suaminya itu meninggalkan dirinya. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Walaupun sekarang ada Heechul umma dan Jae eonni, tapi mereka bukan keluarganya. Keluarganya hanya Shim Changmin seorang.

'Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan nyawa suamiku!'

Kyuhyun semakin gelisih. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membayar biaya rumah sakit. dia berinisiatif ingin meminjam Heechul. Tapi apakah pantas seseorang yang baru berkenalan meminjam uang? Jae eonnni, bukan pilihan yang tepat. Dia tinggal sendiri di Korea.

Terjebak kedalam kekalutan hatinya tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering ponsel terdengar dari dalam tas ransel yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Nada dering sebuah lagu yang tidak familiar ditelinga kyuhyun tapi dia yakin penyanyi lagu itu adalah TVXQ. Jika changmin tidak terbaring di ranjang ruang UGD, dia pasti sudah menggoda suaminya yang ternyata menyukai boyband idolanya juga.

Segera saja ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan mengangkat pangilan masuk ponselnya.

"YAK KAU DIMANA JUNG CHANGMIN?" sebuah teriakan langsung menyambut gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan kalut tidak menyadari jika sang penelepon memanggil suaminya yang notabene bernama '**Shim** Changmin' denga ' **Jung** Changmin'. Dia serasa familiar dengan suara sang penelepon.

"mi…hiks..Chang.. ...ada di rumah sakit." kyuhyun berpikir mungkin sang penelepon adalah bos dimana tempat suaminya bekerja.

"MWO! RUMAH SAKIT!" kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel Changmin. Setelah beberapa detik ia mendekatkannya lagi ketelinganya.

"rumah sakit mana?" suara si penelepon berganti namja.

"Seoul International Hospital." Jawab kyuhyun lirih. Panggilan tersebut langsung diakhiri begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah dua orang dari arah koridor jalan keluar rumah sakit. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya terkejut melihat yeoja yang berjalan disebelah namja Cina—semua orang di Korea tahu siapa orang itu— bernama Jung Heechul. Heechul yang menemukan calon menantunya ada di rumah sakit itu juga tampak terkejut.

Bersamaan kedatangan pasangan terkenal tersebut pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Seorang dokter bername tag Lee itu membuka suaranya.

"orang tua Changminshi?"

"Kami Dok." Jawab hankyung mengingat istrinya tidak mungkin menjawab jika melihat berdiri saja ia harus bersandar padanya.

"Saya meminta tanda tangan persetujuan untuk mengoprasi kaki kirinya. Ada tulang yang bergeser dan retak." Dokter tersebut dengan segera menyodorkan dimana saja mereka harus menanda tangani berkas tersebut.

Hamnkyung segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan menyerahkan berkas tersebut kembali kepada dokter tersebut sambil berucap, "Tolong selamatkan anak kami!" dengan nada tegas dan penuh kepercayaan kepada sang dokter.

"kami akan berusaha. Senang bertemu kembali denganmu Tuan Jung!" setelah mengatakannya sang dokter melangkahkan kakinya kembali keruang operasi.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi tersabut bertambah kalut. Siapa sebenarnya suaminya itu? Kenapa kedua orang dihadapannya itu mengaku sebagai orang tua Channgmin?

Heechulpun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan memeluk yeoja berseragam itu. 'apa yang kau sembunyikan Min? kenapa ada Kyuhyun disini?' batinnya.

Hankyung yang memilih bersandar di hadapan istri dan satunya yang ia yakini sebagai istri dari anaknya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'kenapa reuni keluarga kita harus ditempat seperti ini Min?'

…. Tbc

**Anyeong! Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? Thanks semuanya yang udah review! Mian agak lama updatenya. Saya lagi terjebak tugas saya yang gak kelar-kelar#malah curcol. Katanya TVXQ mw ke indo ya November? Pngen lihat tapi…-_-" # curcol lagi**

**See you at the next cahppie! **

**Easy and peachful^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho

Jung (kim) Heechul (yeoja)

Jung (Tan) Hankyung

Kim Junsu (yeoja)

Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.**

**Previous chapter **

…**Hankyung yang memilih bersandar pada dinding di hadapan istri dan satunya yang ia yakini sebagai istri dari anaknya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'kenapa reuni keluarga kita harus ditempat seperti ini Min?'**

Chapter 8

Di salah satu ruangan VIP Seoul International Hospital tampak dua orang yeoja terduduk di kedua sisi ranjang dimana seorang pasien sedang terbaring. Yeoja yang lebih muda dari yeoja satunya sedari tadi menggenggam tangan namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Sedangkan umma dari si namja juga menggenggam tangan namja satunya sembari mengamati yeoja manis yang duduk dihadapannya. Mereka berdua hanya diam, tapi hati mereka tak henti-hentinya berdoa akan kesembuhan Changmin.

"Chullie umma…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Dia sekerang memandang yeoja paruh baya yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kita bahas masalah ini setelah Changmin sadar ne? sepertinya ada banyak hal yang perlu Changmin jelaskan." Jawab Heechul. Dia menangkap sorot mata kekhawatiran dari yeoja yang selalu ia klaim sebagai calon menantunya itu. "kau tenang saja chagi, aku tidak akan marah padamu. Tapi—" ia melirik sekilas anaknya yang masih terbaring dan belum sadarkan diri.

"Umma! Jangan memarahi Changminnie!" reflek Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun dia telah dibohongi Changmin perihal orang tuanya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan suaminya itu. Dia sendiri tak pernah bertanya perihal mertuanya. Karena sejak ia mengenal Changmin, suaminya itu telah hidup sendiri. Ia mengira bahwa Changmin anak yatim piatu—dia tak menemukan satupun foto keluarga Changmin di apartemen mereka.

"kau pasti sangat mencintainya ne?" goda Heechul, sontak pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"ne.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih, kemudian ia terdiam ia teringa satu hal.

"jika Changmin anak Chullie umma, kenapa ia hanya lulusan SMP?"

"SMP?" teriak Heechul tak percaya. Dulu saat Changmin memilih meninggalkan rumah memang dia baru saja lulus SMP. Tapi mana mungkin apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun benar. Semua keturunan keluarga Jung adalah lulusan luar negeri.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring mertuanya itu. Teriakan itu juga berhasil membangunkan namja menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"BERISIK!"

Satu kata yang keluar dari namja yang tebaring itu berbuah pelukan erat dari kedua yeoja berbeda generasi itu.

"yak! Yak! Kalian mau membunuhku eoh?" Changmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi usahanya itu sangat sia-sia. Beruntung seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Appa! Selamatkan aku! Dari kedua yeoja evil ini!" seru Changmin kepada appanya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

**Duak **

Sebuah jitakan telak mendarat di kepala Changmin. Sontak Kyuhyun yang mendengar jeritan kesakitan Changmin, mendelik marah kearah Heechul. Heechul yang baru sadar bahwa putranya itu menjadi pasien akibat korban kecelakaan dengan segera mengusap sayang kepala Changmin dan meminta maaf berulang kali.

"kalian berdua sebaiknya beri ruang changminnie untuk bernafas." Perintah tegas dari Jung Hankyung segera dilaksanakan kedua yeoja itu. Kedua yeoja itu lau mendudukkan kembali diri mereka di kursi samping kiri kanan Changmin. Dan Hankyung memilih duduk di sofa yang berada didekat ruangan luas tersebut.

"apakah masih sakit Min?" tanya Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih diam dikarenakan dia didahulai heechul untuk menanyakan perihal keadaan suaminya itu.

Changmin terdiam ia mencoba merasakan setiap sendi tulangnya. Dia mencoba menggerakan satu persatu bagian tubuhnya. ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya, dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ukkkhhh…" sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya. Tapi nihil, dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Kedua yeoja itu menjadi cemas melihat wajah Changmin yang mulai dibanjari peluh.

"Minnie ah, gwechana?"

"Chwang…"

"Appa! Kenapa tidak bisa bergerak?" teriak Changmin memanggil appanya. Changmin memang terlihat dewasa dan mandiri tapi jika ia sedang sakit dan appanya ada didekatnya dia akan berubah menjadi sosok manja. Dan lihatlah hal ini benar terjadi.

Hankyung segera bergegas menuju sisi ranjang anaknya dimana Heechul yang kini berdiri sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan changmin yang memukul dan menggoyangkan kaki kirinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak sambil membekap mulutnya melihat Changmin seperti itu. Dokter memang belum mengatakan bagaimana kondisi Changmin.

Changmin terlihat sangat out of character dia menangis meraung –raung sambil mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya. Tapi hal itu sia-sia, kaki yang terbalut gips itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Heechul yang memperhatikan usaha keras Changmin hanya bisa meneteskan airmata. Selama hidupnya ini baru pertama kali ia melihat anaknya menangis. Bahkan saat dia dan Hankyung menentang keinginannya untuk menjadi penyanyi, Changmin tidak seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia menggatikan anaknya dan menanggung segala apa yang dirasakan buah hatinya itu.

Sedangkan Kyuyun tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Dia hanya bisa terisak sambil memandang suaminya yang kini telah sedikit tenang. Suaminya itu terlihat rapuh didekapan appanya.

"Umma…"

"ne chagi." balas Heechul. Dia menggantikan Hankyung merengkuh putranya itu.

"…" bisik Changmin! "Yak kalian kenapa lama sekali! Aku capek tahu!" bentak Changmin kepada sesosok namja dan yeoja yang baru masuk ruangan changmin sambil membawa kue tart dengan lilin yang berbentuk I love you mom.

Sedangkan sang namja hanya nyengir sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ummanya. Dia diikuti oleh yeoja yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

"saengil chukkae hamnida…" lantunan merdu dari yeoja yang Heechul kenal sebagai kandidat calon menantu untuk putra sulungnya—Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia? Yep tepat, Kim Jaejoong—itu segera diikuti oleh suami dan kedua anaknya.

"Chullie umma tiup lilinnya!" perintah lembut Jaejoong. Heechul masih terlihat agak bingung melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Jaejoong.

"Yak! Kalian anak-anak kurang ajar! Kalian bersengkongkol eoh?" marah Heechul. Tatapannya dialihkan ke suaminya yang ikut cengengesan dengan kedua putranya. "Ge ge!" wajah Heechul merengut kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung. 'dia tidak tahu apa-apa.'

"Chullie umma, saatnya memotong kuenya." Heechul sedikit heran melihat calon menantu satunya itu datang dengan Yunho.

Sebelum ia memotong kuenya, tatapan membunuh Heechul arahkan kepada putra sulungnya Yunho. Tatapan itu seolah olah berkata, 'kau hutang penjelasan kepadaku!' dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Yunho.

"umma, potongan kuenya untukku ne!" rayu Changmin. Dia memang sudah sangat lapar. Rasanya ia ingin sekali dimanjakan tambatan kedua hatinya aka makanan.

"mana boleh, orang sakit makan sembarangan. Kau makan yang desiakan rumah sakit." ujar Heechul dengan nada sadis. Salah sendiri anaknya itu menjahilinya. Dia tahu otak pesta kejutannya ini adalah anak bontotnya itu.

"kau tenang saja Minnie. Nona tadi membawa makanan untukmu." Wajah Changmin yang sempat mengkerut dengan secepat kilat kembali cerah.

"benarkah, nona? Mana-mana!" katanya dengan nada sangat ceria. Jaejoongpun membuka box makanan yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka penutup box itu. Dan sebuah teriakan frustasi terdengar dari namja jangkung korban kecelakaan itu.

"BUBUR!"

Tawa menggelegar keluar dari seluruh penghuni kamar rawat inap itu melihat expresi kesal Changmin.

Setelah kejutan pesta ulang tahun dadakan untuk Heechul. Kamar yang tadi ramai kini sepi. Hanya ada dua orang disana. Sang namja terbaring diranjang sambil memeluk pinggang sang istri cantiknya yang sebelumnya naik dan ikut berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit Changmin.

"pasti banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan ne chagi?"

"selama ini kau membohongiku? " pertanyaan yang mirip dengan pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "apakah perasaanmu terhadapku itu juga kebohongan?"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu!" tolak changmin atas tuduhan itu. Hell, dia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Persaannya terhadap istrinya itu bukanlah kebohongan. Memang selama ini dia tak mengatakan siapa keluarganya karena dia ada masalah dengan orang tuanya. tapi dia tidak bohong, dia hanya berbohong tentang satu hal.

"aku lebih muda satu tahun darimu kyu." Lanjut Changmin.

"hanya itu?"

"ne." sebenarnya ada satu rahasia lagi. Tapi ia memilih tidak mengatakannya karena bukan merupakan kebohongan—menurut Changmin. Hanya saja dia malas untuk mengatakannya. Dan kalian pasti tahu akan hal itu. Masalah pekerjaanya selama ini.

"kau marah?"

"…." Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Jujur dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Ingin rasanya dia marah dan memukuli Changmin tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat suaminya itu belum pulih.

"maafkan aku ne chagi?" mohon Changmin sambil menatap wajah istrinya dan memulai menciumi wajah putih mulus dihadapannya. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan pagutan dalam dibibir kyuhyun. Saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorong **jidat** Changmin yang sukses melepas ciuman itu.

"Aigo! kau itu belum pulih. Ada-ada saja kelakuan mesumu itu!" suara Heechul membuat kyuhyun berblusing ria sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak suaminya.

"Kajja Kyunnie! Kau ikut umma pulang. Kau harus mengganti seragammu dan kita kemasi barang-barangmu. Mulai besok kau tinggal dengan umma dan appa."

Keputusan sepihak itu mendapat protes dari Changmin.

"kau tidak usah banyak bicara Min. kau butuh pelayan pribadi untuk membantumu. Dan dirumah ada banyak maid yang bisa membantumu melakukan kegiatan rutinmu."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'maid' 'membantu' 'kegiatan rutin' langsung mengajukan penolakan, "ANDWE! Umma biar aku yang membantu Minnie melakukan hal itu." Mana ia mau suaminya nanti digrepe-gerepe oleh yeoja-yeoja lain. Terakhir di ke kediaman keluarga Jung, ia tahu sebagian maid mereka masih berstatus single.

Tawa Heechul langsung pecah melihat sifat possessive kandidat calon menantunya. Ani! maksudnya menantunya. Dia sudah mendapat kejelasan tentang status Kyuhyun dari suaminya saat sebelumnya dia mengomeli namja cina itu lantaran dia tidak mengatakan apapun walau dia sudah tahu dari lama perihal Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu diam-diam masih berkomunikasi dengan anaknya terhitung sejak Changmin meninggalkan rumah.

Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan kembali menunduk malu. Dengan segera ia menyeret Kyuhyun keluar kamar diringi dengan protes tidak terima dari Changmin yang kini telah sedikit hilang kesadarannya akibat obat yang baru saja diberikan oleh dokter untuknya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun pasrah saja mengikuti ibu mertuanya itu. Setidaknay ia merasakan kasih sayang seorang umma yang telah lama ia rindukan.

….

Sudah genap seminggu Changmin dirawat di rumah sakit. itu artinya ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Walaupun masih ada beberapa check up dan terapi yang harus ia lakukan.

Jadwal terapi pertama akan dilakukan pagi ini. Dengan wajah tertekuk namja yang mengalami cedera pada kaki kirinya itu diantar hyungnya ke rumah sakit. well, dia ingin ditemani istrinya tapi ini bukan akhir pekan, istrinya harus sekolah.

Yunho yang memilih rehat dari universitanya selama dua minggu bertugas untuk mengantarkan terapi Changmin. Dengan sigap ia membantu dongsaengnya berjalan kearah lobby rumah sakit yang telah menunggu dua orang perawat dengan sebuah kursi roda.

"rasanya aku seperti penderita lumpuh saja!" ucapnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi roda.

"hush, jaga ucapanmu! Kau harus bersyukur hanya kaki kirimu." Yunho melanjutkan, " setelah ini kita mampir ke SM."

Sampailah mereka diruang terapi. Disana tampak seorang namja yang seusia dengan Changmin atau lebih muda dari Changmin tengah belajar melangkahkan kakinya.

"selesai Junsushi! Jadwal terapi anda dua hari lagi." Kata dokter Lee kepada sang pasien yang dipanggil Junsu itu.

Junsu terlihat dibantu oleh dua orang perawat duduk dikursi rodanya. Mata changmin tidak lepas menatap yeoja bertubuh gempal yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu.

"apa lihat-lihat?" nada ketus menyambut pendengaran Changmin.

"siapa yang melihatmu. Kau GR sekali!" ucap Changmin tak kalah ketus.

"Yak kalian! Kenapa malah ingin bertengkar eoh? Sebaiknya kalian berteman. Kalian akan sering bertemu disini." Yunho menasehati dongsaengnya yang akhir-akhir ini menampakkan sifat ke-evilannya.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu terbuka menanpakkan yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum meminta maaf kepada dokter Lee.

"maaf, saya tadi ada keperluan." Ucap yeoja itu sambil berjalan kearah kursi roda Junsu dan segera mendorongnya keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya ia sempat bercengkrama dengan dokter Lee.

Changmin memandang aneh kearah yeoja paruh baya itu. Dia kan?

"Hyung sebainya jika aku terapi kau saja yang mengantarku."

Tbc…

**Anyeong! **

**huft, kemarin dah mw tak post, tapi kena time out terus# maklum pke gratisan dikarenakan modem menghilang entah kemana. dan sekarang sebelum ujian, aku bela-belain ngepost ni fic. hehehe.  
**

**ada banyak coment yang bilang kenapa kok pendek. saya gk bisa ngetik panjang dikarenakan tugas yang buanyak# alasan.**

**Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Maaf tidak semua bisa aku membalas. Tapi karena review kalian aku jadi semangat melanjutkan fic gajeku ini. Mian kalau tambah lama tambah ngebosenin. Mian lagi karena gak bisa update cepat! **

**oke lah, See you in the next chap.**

**Easy and peaceful^^**V


	9. Chapter 9

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin

Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho

Jung (kim) Heechul (yeoja)

Kim Junsu (yeoja)

Park Yoochun

Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.**

**Previous chapter **

**Changmin memandang aneh kearah yeoja paruh baya itu. Dia kan?**

"**Hyung sebaiknya jika aku terapi kau saja yang mengantarku."**

Chapter 9

Hari ini adalah jadwal kedua Changmin untuk melakukan terapi. Seperti permintaannya dia sekarang diantar hyungnya walaupun ini hari minggu. Kyuhyun sempat merengek ingin menemani changmin tapi changmin melarang dengan alasan Kyuhyun tak bisa menendarai mobil—hanya ada dua kursi di mobil Yunho.

Yunho mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Changmin menuju tempat terapi. Seperti hari kemarin ada seorang yeoja yang sama sedang melakukan terapi.

"ah, changmin ah, kau sudah datang." Sapa dokter lee melihat changmin dan yunho memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. "tunggu sebentar lagi ne. Junsu belum selesai." Lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah yeoja yang dipanggil junsu.

"Sebaiknya kau kenalan dengan Junsu karena kalian akan sering bertemu." Saran Yunho.

Changmin hanya diam, dia tidak menanggapi saran Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya.

Dokter Lee yang menjadi saksi pembicaraan kedua orang itu lalu mendorong kursi roda Changmin ke arah Junsu berada.

"Anyeong Junsu-ahh, perkenalkan dia adalah Jung Changmin."

Junsu menoleh ke arah Changmin yang menatapnya seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. "Kim Junsu imnida." Sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Changmin menyambutnya dengan cengkraman yang kuat, membuat Junsu sedikit meringis.

"Memang aku pernah ada salah padamu? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti aku adalah orang paling hina di dunia ini?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kau telah menyakiti orang yang paling kusayangi didunia ini." Balas Changmin dengan nada yang dingin. Junsu bingung siapakah orang yang dimaksud Changmin? Menurutnya orang-orang dia adalah tipe yeoja baik-baik, dia tidak pernah menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Siapa? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Changmin berpikir sejenak, kenapa dia hars membenci Junsu. Orang itu juga sudah bahagia saat ini. Alangkah baiknya jika ia berteman dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Lupakan! Ayo perkenalkan diri kembali! My name is Jung Changmin." Uluran tangan changmin disambut baik oleh Junsu. "aku, Kim Junsu dan sebentar lagi menjadi Park Junsu."

"MWO! PARK? Aktor berjidat lebar itu? Kau kekasihnya?" Changmin tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Bukannya Park Yoochun itu terkenal dengan keplayboyannya?

"Yah tidak usah menyinggung jidat Chunnieku!" Junsu mendengus sebal. Dia tahu kalau jidat kekasihnya itu tidak seperti jidat orang pada umumnya bahkan dia pernah menggambar jidat pacarnya dengan menambahi lapangan bola disana.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya. Dia kan terkenal playboy dan banyak yeoja cantik yang mendekatinya." Changmin menyuarakan kegusarannya.

Mereka kini duduk bersebelahan dengan kursi roda mereka yang sejajar. Perawat yang membantu Junsu sedang keluar ruangan sedangkan dokter lee tengah mengobrol santai dengan Yunho.

"Aku heran apa yang dilihatnya darimu?" Changmin memandangi lekuk tubuh Junsu.

"Yak kenapa tatapanmu seperti ajhusi-ajhusi pervert?!" pukulan telak mendarat pada lengan Changmin.

Changmin akan membalas pukulan itu dengan sebuah sentilan ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu.

"CHWANG!" diikuti oleh derap ringan khas kaki seorang yeoja memasuki ruangan terapi tersebut.

"Chang—" panggilan itu terhenti tatkala Kyuhyun menyadari yeoja yang duduk disebelah Changmin. Dia berdiri mematung.

"Kyuhyun eonni" Junsu terkejut melihat yeoja yang notabene adalah kakak perempuannya berdiri dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun membelokkan badannya dan berlari keluar rungan itu. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari tempat itu. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mau mematuhi ucapan suaminya untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Changmin mengikuti istrinya. Dia berjalan dengan susah payah mengingat kakinya masih belum pilih keluar mengejar Kyuhyun sambil meneriaki nama istrinya itu.

Junsu berusaha menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju pintu keluar tapi ditahan oleh Dokter Lee, sedangkan Yunho berlari mengejar adiknya dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar teriakan Changmin yang memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang matanya membulat saat melihat suaminya bersandar pada dinding koridor rumah sakit dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Diapun segera mendekati Changmin.

Dia membantu Changmin dan mendudukkannya dikursi roda yang dibawa Yunho.

"gwechana?"

"gwechana chagi." Balas Changmin.

Tangan Changmin yang bebas menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat sehingga membuat yeoja itu terduduk dipangkuan changmin.

"Min, turunkan aku!" Kyuhyun panik; mukanya memerah malu melihat sekeliling korodor jika ada yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Biarakan seperti ini." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di penggang istrinya. Yunho yang hanya berdiri dibelakang Changmin kemudian mendorong kursi roda adiknya dan membawanya ke parkiran rumah sakit. "Sebaiknya kita pulang Min." ucap Yunho.

"Hn" anggukan itu deberikan kakaknya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher suaminya. dia sangat sedih setelah bertemu dengan yeoja yang diajak Changmin berbicara tadi.

...

Seorang namja dengan jeans selutut dan kaos hitam memasuki ruangan terapi milik Dokter Lee. Dia berjalan dengan santai mengingat jadwal terapi kekasihnya 15 menit lagi berakhir. Tapi langkah santainya berubah ketika dilihatnya sang pujaan hati tengah menangis dan ditenangkan oleh suster yang bertugas menemani Junsu terapi.

"Uljima Suie? Wae yo?" tanyanya.

Junsu hanya terisak sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama berkali-kali.

Tak ada tanggapan Yoochun—Park Yoochun—namja tampan yang merupakan seorang actor yang tengah berada dipuncak keterenan. Telah berhasil menyabet lima penghargaan berturut-turut di semua nominasi yang i dapatkan. Merupan tunangan dari seorang yeoja imut yang terpaksa menggunakan bantuan kursi roda karena insiden yang diterimanya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Eonni, kejar Chun! Aku tadi melihat eonnni!" perintah Junsu kepada Yoochun. Yoochun segera bergegas keluar ruangan tapi ia kembali lagi. Langkahnya terhenti. Well, dia tidak mengenal siapa yang Junsu maksud.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang yeoja berambut panjang ikal."

"Mungkin yang Junsu maksud yeoja yang datang untuk mengunjungi Changmin."

"Dokter kenal?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku selalu melihatnya selama Changmin dirawat disini."

"Changmin? Apakah yang anda maksud Jung Changmin usia? Adik dari Jung Yunho."

"Ne,"

"Kita ke rumah Changmin saja ne chagi. Eonniemu pasti ada disana."

...

Sekarang Changmin tengah berbaring diranjang miliknya yang ada dirumah orang tuanya. Luas dari kamarnya sekarang sepadan dengan seluruh luas bangunan apartemen yang ia tempati dulu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk sambil menyuapi suaminya.

Keadaan Changmin kembali buruk. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Kalau Changmin tidak mengejarnya tadi pagi, kondisi kaki kiri Changmin tidak akan separah ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin. Dia memandang lama istrinya. Namja tampan itu tahu bahwa keadaan istrinya tidak baik-baik saja mengingat bahwa sedari pulang dari rumah sakit yeoja itu tak berucap satu patah katapun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chwang. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan keadaanmu." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjelaskannya kepadaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari ruang terapi?" Changmin menambahkan, "atau kau cemburu ya?" sebenarnya Changmin tahu apa alasan kyuhyun bersikap seperti kemarin. Dia mengetahuinya setelah sebelumnya mengecheck background sang istri, baru ia memutuskan menikahi yeoja berpipi chubby dihadapannya.

Wajah sedih yang kyuhyun pasang hilang digantikan dengan tampang marah. "Yah Jung Changmin! Mana ada yang mau dengan namja berkursi roda sepertimu!"

"..."

Kyuhyun membulat menyadari apa yang baru ia katakan. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata sekejam itu. Bukannya yang mau dengan namja pengguna kursi roda itu dirinya sendiri. Oh Shim Kyuhyun ANI! Jung Kyuhyun, mulutmu itu memang daebak!

Changmin mengubah posisinya membelakangi Kyuhyun, ia menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke pundaknya dan berkata lirih dengan nada sedingin es, "Kalau kau tidak mau dengan orang cacat sepertiku. Cari namja lain sana!"

'Dia ngambek. Huft!' keluh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan piring yang ada digenggamannya di meja nakas sebelah ranjang Changmin. Dia berjalan kesisi ranjang lainnya, lalu membarinkan dirinya menghadap Changmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Changminnie chagiya~" kyuhyun memanggil changmin dengan manja. Tidak ada respon berarti dari empunya yang mempuanyai nama. Kyuhyun memanggilnya kembali.

Satu kali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun,

"Yak Shim Pabbo!" walaupun dia tahu marga asli dari suaminya yang kini tengah merajuk adalah Jung tapi dia lebih biasa memanggilnya Shim. Dia juga belum bisa percaya bahwa suaminya ternyata adalah berasal dari keluarga Jung. Dan lagi memanggilnya Jung dengan diikuti embel-embel Pabbo, terkesan ia tengah menghina keluarga ningrat tersebut.

Tangan kyuhyun menyentuh pundak sang suami, diguncangnya pelan. 'Dia tidur.' batin Kyuhyun.

...

Sebuah mobil ferari California berwarna merah memasuki pekarangan luas sebuah rumah bergaya arsitektur modern korea. Cap mobil itu dibiarkan tertututup mengingat cuaca sedikit gerimis. Mobil itu tepat berhenti didepan pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut. Lalu keluarlah sesosok namja tampan dari pintu kemudi. Dia berlari kecil menuju bagasi yang telah ia buka sebelumnya. Dan mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kursi roda. Dia lalu beranjak ke pintu penumpang lalu memabantu seorang yeoja keluar dari kursi penumpang. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membunyikan bel yang terletak di dinding samping pintu.

"OMO! PARK YOOCHUN!"pekikan girang terdengar dari dalam rumah ketika salah satu maid dirumah itu membuka pintu utama rumah elit itu. Sang pelaku teriakan aka Nyonya Besar Jung Heechul berlari kearah pintu dan segera mmpersilahkan sang tamu masuk.

Yoochun namja tampan yang sudah biasa mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari fansnya hanya mamapu tersenyum simpul sambil mendorong Junsu memasuki rumah beasar keluarga Jung. "Duduklah! Ada keperluan apa?"

"Saya kemari mencari Changmin."

"Changmin?"

Heechul melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dari arah kamar Changmin menuju ke dapur yang ada di bawah sambil memegang piring kosong. Heechul lalu memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Heechul. Dia belum menyadari jika ada tamu di ruangan itu.

"Ne?"

"Kyuhyun eonni? Benar, Chunnie! Dia Kyuhhyun eonni." Junsu mencoba untuk berdiri tapi usahanya itu gagal sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berlari kearah sang yeoja yang tengah berusaha berdiri tapi dia takut, dia masih ingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Heechul yang tidak tahu apa-apa, memperkenalkan menantu kebanggannya itu kepada sang tamu. "Perkenalkan dia Jung Kyuhyun, menantuku. Duduklah disini sayang!" perintah lembut Heechul sambil menepuk dudukan sofa sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun masih hanya diam. Heechul yang mulai menyadari gelagat aneh istri anak bungsunya berdiri dan membimbing Kyuhyun duduk di sofa.

Junsu masih saja berusaha berdiri tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Yoochunpun membantu calon istrinya itu untuk berdiri dan memapahnya duduk di samping kyuhyun di sofa panjang diaman kyuhyun dan heechul duduk.

"Kyuhyun eonni, huweeee!" tangisan Junsu pecah. Diapun kini memeluk sang eonni dengan erat, ia takut bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia sangat merindukan yeoja yang ia rengkuh. Setelah tiga tahun akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membals pelukan junsu, "junsu ah~" gumamnya lirih.

Yoochun yang memang mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun adalah merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga kim dari namanya. Hanya mengucap syukur karena mempertemukannya kembali dengan junsu sedangkan heechul memandang kedua yeoja muda dihadapannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

...

Changmin membuka matanya, dia melihat kearah sekelilingnya mencari sosok istrinya. Nihil, namja jangkung itu tidak menemukan sang belahan hati dimanapun. Dia ingin memanggilnya tapi dia malas mendengar ceramahan ummanya. Dia melirik kemeja nakasnya,

AHA!

Tangannya meraih ke meja nakas disamping ranjangnya kemudian~

PRANG

...

PRANG

Suara pecahan benda menghantam lantai membuyarkan percakapan hangat yang terjadi di ruang tamu itu. Hangat? Setelah kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan dongsaengnya dia meminta maaf berulang kali sambil diiringi airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Terciptalah suasana hangat diantara dua saudara itu. Sedangkan Heechul yang mendapatkan penjelasan dari Park Yoochun ingin rasanya menemui seseorang dan menghajarnya. Berani-beraninya dia membuat hidup menantunya menderita.

Oke, kembali ke suara benda jatuh itu. Heechul dan kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju sumber suara dengan panic. Junsu dan yoochun hanya mampu menatap mereka dengan bingung.

BRAK

Pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dengan kasar. Kedua yeoja itu segera bergegas ke samping ranjang Changmin, mata mereka melihat kearah lantai terdapat pecahan gelas disana. Pandangan mereka beralih melihat changmin yang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Katanya polos.

"aish, jung changmin tak adakah cara yang sopan memanggil orang!" bentak Heechul.

"kajja min ah! Ke kamar mandi!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Changmin manatap dingin kearah Kyuhyun, "Ani."

'Ngambek eoh!' batin Heechul.

Tbc...

**Anyeong!**

**Adakah merindukan saya?(tengok kiri kanan) readers: gak ada..**

**Thanks to my readers, my reviewers, and etc yang mau menyempatkan membaca ficku...**

**Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! and mohon maaf atas segala tindakan saya yang mungkin kurang berkenan di hati readers!**

**Easy and peaceful!^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho Kim jaejoong(yeoja)

Jung (Kim) Heechul (yeoja) Jung (Tan) Hankyung/Hangeng

Kim Kibum/Key(Shinee)(yeoja) Lee Hyukjae(yeoja)

Kim Junsu (yeoja) Kim Leeteuk(yeoja)

Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae etc

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.**

**Previous chapter **

"**kajja min ah! Ke kamar mandi!" ajak Kyuhyun.**

**Changmin manatap dingin kearah Kyuhyun, "Ani." **

'**Ngambek eoh!' batin Heechul.**

Chapter 10

Malam ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur seperti malam-malam biasanya. Kyuhyun yang selalu tidur dipelukan sang suami harus rela hanya memeluk sebuah guling dikarenakan sang suami masih setia dengan sikap ngambeknya. Si Shim Pabbo kini tengah tertidur sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam terhitung dari jam 10 malam, Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membantunya terlelap. Mulai dengan menggunakan cara klasik yakni menghitung jumlah domba, menutup matanya dengan bantal, sampai usaha terakhirnya dengan memeluk guling yang ia telah lumuri dengan parfum yang biasa digunakan Changmin dan mencoba membayangkan bahwa guling yang tengah dipeluknya itu adalah suaminya tercinta. Tetap saja itu semua tidak mempan.

Bahkan sebelum tidur tadi Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran—tentunya karena itu milik Changmin—tanapa bawahan apapun, tapi suaminya itu masih kokoh dengan ngambek mode on. Otak jenius Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat suaminya tak ngambek lagi. Dan jangan heran jika Kyuhyun masih dengan mata menyala lebar padahal sebetulnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Bunyi nada dering ponsel memecah kegalauan Kyuhyun dalam usahanya untuk tidur.

'Aish, siapi sih yang malam-malam menghubungi Si Shim Pabbo?' dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan kearah tas ransel Changmin yang tergeletak di dekat lemari pakain Changmin. Lalu Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai sambil merogoh isi tas Changmin, setelah ketemu apa yang ia cari. Dia segera mengambil ponsel yang semakin kencang dering nadanya, mengingat ponsel itu tidak di silent. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menerima panggilan masuk itu—bisa-bisanya bunyi ponsel itu mengganggu mertuanya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"…."

'**Kenapa cara memanggil nama Changmin harus dengan desahan?' **batin Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau pikir aku Si Shim Pabbo itu?"

"…."

'**Minta maaf sana! Berani-beraninya menelopon malam-malam, memanggil nama Changmin dengan nada mendesah!'**

"Dasar yeoja gila!" bentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya. 'Ini sudah malam Kyu. Dasar Kyuhyun Pabbo!'

Kyuhyun yang tadi belum sempat melihat id penelepon segera melihat di daftar panggilan masuk.

**My love~key **

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menepuk pipinya; apa metode cara membuatnya tidur berhasil? Kenapa di list contact suaminya ada seorang yeoja dengan embel-embel kata love? Apa lagi ada kata my—bukannya my itu possessive noun yang menyatakan kepemilikan? Well, walau Kyuhyun tidak jago bahasa asing itu tapi semua orang pasti tahu semua kata yang berbau percintaan.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melemper wajah tidur polos suaminya dengan ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Apakah sekarang suaminya bisa mengelak seperti dulu? Victoria—tetangga apartemennya—memang yang keganjenan menggoda suaminya, Jaejoong—calon kakak iparnya— hanya kesalah pahaman, dan yeoja ini? Tidak mungkin jika ini hanya kesalah pamahaman belaka jika suamimu dengan sadar menyimpan nama seorang yeoja dengan embel-embel my love dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, itu tidak mungkin.

"Apakah perkataanku kemarin hanya kau gunakan sebagai alasan agar kau bisa lepas dariku min?"raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu. Dia ingat saat sebelum tidur suaminya tidak mau berkata sepatah katapun padanya.

Kyuhyun kini duduk didekat ranjang dimana Changmin tertidur sambil menatap lekat wajah tidur suaminya. Siapa dia Min? Apakah dia lebih cantik dariku? Mungkinkah ini sebuah kesalah pahaman seperti jaejoong eonni? tapi melihat cara kau menulis namanya di ponselmu, aku tidak yakin. Apakah selama ini kau menyesal telah terikat denganku Min? Dia megecup sekilas bibir suaminya—Changmin tak akan bangun karena ia tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang ia minum.

"Saranghae Shim Chwang" bisiknya ditelinga suaminya.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri menuju kearah lemari pakaian. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar Changmin mata dan jari-jari lentiknya mencari sebuah pakaian. Dia tersenyum sedih melihat sebuah celana training berwarna biru dan T-shirt putih bergambar es krim—pakain yang ia kenakan saat pertama kali bertemu Changmin. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menanggalkan baju yang tengah ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tersebut.

'Maaf telah dengan lancang memasuki kehidupanmu Min.'Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar Changmin.

…

Nyonya besar keluarga Jung terlihat murka pagi ini. Lihatlah tatapan membunuh yang ia berikan pada anakanya yang dengan santai menghabiskan makanannya dari piring ketiga.

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Istrimu itu pergi dari rumah. Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu?" Heechul benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya itu. Bisa-bisanya Changmin bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal menantu kesayangannya tengah berkeliaran entah dimana alias pergi dari rumah.

Hanggeng yang melihat pertengkaran yang didominasi oleh istrinya hanya diam; tidak ada niatan untuk melerai.

"Aigo, anak ini! Keriput diwajahku bisa bertambah." keluh Heechul sembari memegangi keningnya setelah ia merasa sedikit pening.

Changmin tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Aish, kau juga Han. Kenapa diam saja? Cepat hubungi polisi! Kalau perlu FBI sekalian." amukan amarah Heechul kini beralaih kepada suaminya.

"Umma itu berisik sekali." Changmin baru menyahuti omelan yang tidak ditujukan padanya.

"Kyuhyun ah, pantas kau tak tahan dengan anak kurang ajar ini."

Changmin meminum susunya sambil mengetik pesan untuk seseorang. Dia melirik sekali ke arah ummanya yang tengah terduduk di kursi makan sambil memasang wajah lelah; mungkin karena harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Nanti siang dia akan pulang jadi umma tak usah khawatir. Aku pergi keluar dulu, hyung sudah menunggu di depan!" ucap Changmin sambil mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya menuju pintu depan.

….

Changmin sekarang tengah menguap bosan di sebuah ruangan rapat dengan hyungnya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hentikan! Jangan menguap terus kau membuatku mengingat bahwa jatah tidurku kurang!"

"Makanya jangan suka minta jatah pada Jae nona." Balas Changmin seenaknya.

"Bilang saja kau iri." cibir Yunho. "Kau sendiri tak mencari Kyunnie?" Dia penasaran pada kelakuan adiknya. Tadi pagi ummanya meneleponnya menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang lihatlah dongsaengnya yang sedang menopang kepalanya sambil sesekali menguap. Suami macam apa dia? Bukannya mencari istri yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah degan hanya sepucuk surat di depan pintu kamar ummanya, malah duduk dengan tampang pabbonya. Aigo, kau cari namja lain saja Kyunnie!

"Aku sudah menyuruh Jae nona menjemput Kyunnie."

"Yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali menyuruh Joongie? Dia itu calon kakak iparmu bukan asistan pribadimu." dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang sangat keterlaluan.

"Wae? Tidak masalah dengan Jae nona, kenapa kau yang protes? Sebaiknya kau cepat nikahi nona. Aku kasihan sekali jika anaknya nanti lahir tanpa ayah."

Mata Yunho membulat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Changmin. "Kau? Kenapa bisa?"

"Tahu?" sambung Changmin. "Jae nona makan melebihi jatahku kalau tidak sedang berbadan dua, nona pasti sudah sebesar ajuhma depan rumah kita." Jelas Changmin. "Apa perlu kuadukan umma sekalian?" sarannya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam! Nenek sihir itu pasti akan menelanku hidup-hidup."

"Makanya kau cepat nikahi nona." nasehat Changmin.

"Aku memang sudah berencana melamarnya."

"Rencana?" cibir Changmin terhadap perkataan hyungnya.

"Iya, iya min!"

Dalam hati kini Changmin bersorak girang. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu menahu perihal kehamilan Jae nonanya. Jaejoonglah yang memberitahu Changmin dan menyuruh dongsaeng Yunho ini untuk mendesak Yunho agar segera menikahi Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho tentunya. Berhasil! Wah sepertinya mulai besok dia akan menikmati masakan lezat buatan nonanya. Well, Jaejoong memang menjanjikan akan masak untuk Changmin setiap hari jika ia berhasil.

"Yak! Kalian berdua malah ngobrol sendiri? Kita disini sedang rapat. Bisa tidak ditunda dulu apapun yang ingin kalian diskusikan?" omel manager dari TVXQ. Bagaimana si manager tidak mengomel jika ada diantara peserta rapat yang asyik berdiskusi sendiri.

"Mianhae" Duo Jung itu meminta maaf beberangan.

"Ok, karena hasil rapat sudah diputuskan…"

'**Memang sudah didiskusikan?'** batin kedua Jung bersaudara itu.

"…Akhir pekan ini kalian akan tampil di TV."

"What!? Secepat itu?" Yunho tampak kaget mendengar keputusan itu. Bukannya ini terlalu cepat?

"Aku bagaimana?" Changmin menatap satu persatu peserta rapat diruangan itu. Beberapa lagu TVXQ juga memakai dance, dia terus gimana? Berjalan saja tidak bisa apalagi nge-dance.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Max. untuk penampilan pertama kalian, kalian hanya perlu menyanyikan lagu ballad. Kau kan tinggal duduk." Jelas sang manajer.

"Hn" anggukan singkat dari Changmin menyetujui keputusan menejer.

…

Ting tong ting tong

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi bertamu?" gerutu seorang namja manis yang tengah sibuk memainkan spatulanya.

"Kyu, bukakan pintunya!" yeoja bergummy smile itu tidak langsung membuka pintu, ia malah menyuruh orang lain melakukan hal itu.

"Aish, kau itu mengganggu saja monyet." Kalian tahu kan siapa yang hobi memanggil seseorang dengan nama 'monyet'? Yep! Jung Kyuhyun

"Hentikan panggilan itu! Aku menyesal membukakan pintu untukmu tadi pagi." Rajuk Lee Hyukjae, sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Arasso Hyukkie! Aku sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak menunjukkan bahwa dia berterima kasih. Kyuhyun yang semula duduk sambil memainkan PSP milik Hyukjae, bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah sahabatnya. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Jaejoong eonni!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget. "Kena..pa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan keterjutannya.

"Tanyakan pada suamimu. Apakah kau tidak berniat menyuruh eonnimu ini masuk?"

"Siapa Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae. Dia berjalan menghampari kedua yeoja yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Pacar hyungnya Changmin."

"Aku kesini menjemputmu pulang. Umma sangat mengkhwatirkanmu, Junsu juga sudah dari pagi ada di rumah."

"Aniya. Aku malas bertemu si tukang selingkuh itu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya menunjukkan keengganannya untuk pulang.

"Changmin? Selingkuh?" jaejooong menanggapinya dengan tertawa lebar dan tak lupa salah satu telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Eonni mau membelanya? Aku tak akan percaya. Aku melihat di contact list Si Shim itu. Dan apa-apan jam 1 dini hari menelepon orang?"

"Contact list? My love~key?"

Mata sebam Kyuhyun membulat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong eonninya. Kenapa Jae eonni bisa tahu?

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tersenyum. Benar dugaannya.

"Oh key, dia adalah Kim Kibum atau biasa dipanggil Key. Dia dongsaeng eonni, seumuran denganmu. Dia tinggal di USA sekarang. Dia sering lupa dengan perbedaan waktu di Korea dan disana dan dia sangat dekat dengan Changmin jadi tidak heran dia akan menghubungi Changmun pada jam-jam yang tidak lazim." Jelas Jaejoong.

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir; aish, kenapa dirinya selalu salah paham dan menuduh suaminya. Salahkan juka Shim Pabbo yang tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia jadi seperti pencemburu buta saja. Bisa-bisa Si Shim ke-GR-an. Huff!

"Ayo pulang! Hyukjae ah, terima kasih sudah mau membiarkan Kyu menginap disini. Kami permisi." Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan lembut keluar rumah Hyukjae itu.

"Ne." jawab Hyukjae bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya; banyak tanda tanya memenuhi kepalanya. Ada apa? Dia harus bertanya Kyuhyun saat sekolah besok.

…

Jaejoong dengan santai memasuki rumah calon ibu mertuanya diikuti Kyuhyun yang membawa beberapa belanjaan. Calon ibu mertua? Percaya diri sekali Jaejoong mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak? SMS yang baru ia terima dari Changmin menandakan misi keduanya—Jaejoong dan Changmin— berhasil. Makanya ia mampir ke supermarket dulu agar setelah sampai di rumah utama keluarga Jung ia bisa segera memasakkan dongsaeng kekasihnya merangkap sebagai partner in crime-nya itu masakan.

Ketika mereka sampai di ruang keluarga, Heechul segera berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Eonni kemana?"

"Hyunnie?"

Runtutan pertanyaan menyambut kedatangan menantu keluarga Jung itu. Pertanyaan pertama jelas dari Chullie umma, kedua dari dongsaeng tercentinya dan terakhir…

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah suara lembut seorang yeoja yang selama dua tahun lebih tidak pernah ia dengar . Kyuhyun menatap yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri disebelah Junsu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Umma…" gumamnya lirih. Mata sebamnya kini dipenuhi air mata kembali. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berhambur kepelukan yeoja itu tapi mengingat apa yang dulu ia perbuat, dirinya merasa tidak pantas walupun Junsu sudah memaafkannya. Junsu menganggapnya bukan kesalahan kyuhyun.

"Hyunnie kemarilah! Peluk umma sayang." Kim Leeteuk kini memeluk erat buah hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka rengekan junsu untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman jung akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan putrinya. Perasaan sedih serta bahagia menjalar memenuhi relung hati yeoja paruh baya itu. Sedih karena kemarahannya dulu membuatnya mengusir anak keduanya dari rumah dan bahagia bisa melihat kembali Kyuhyunnya.

"Anyeong Chullie umma" sapa Jaejoong ramah memecah suasana mengharukan di ruang tamu keluarga Jung. Tangannya terulur mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak kearah dapur dengan mengandeng tangan nyonya besar keluarga Jung. "Kajja umma! Kita ke dapur."

…

Tbc

**Anyeong^^**

**Bersambungnya gak elit banget ya?**

**Okelah, See you next chapter! Eh, lupa! Buat yang nge-review, follow, favorite makasih banyak. You are the best supporters of my writing.**

**Easy and peaceful!^^v**


	11. Chapter 11

My Hubby is My Idol

Disclaimer : not my own, just the story plot, themselves.

Casts : Shim Changmin Shim(Cho) Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Jung Yunho Jung (Kim) Heechul (yeoja) Lee Hyukjae(yeoja) Kim Junsu (yeoja) Kim Leeteuk(yeoja) Kim Kangin

Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae etc

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor dll.

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), gender switch. **Kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan judul, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan**

Chapter 11

Sore menjelang, di kediaman keluarga Jung…

"Aku heran denganmu Min. Bukannya dokter sudah mengizinkanmu berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat?" Yunho menatap adik semata wayangnya yang tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku malas." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Yunho mendengus sebal. Yunho memilih diam sambil mendorong kursi roda Changmin masuk kedalam rumah utama keluarga Jung. Terdengar suara beberapa orang tengah tertawa di ruang tengah yang cukup luas itu.

Suasana hangat menyambut kedua putra keluarga Jung itu. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya asing tengah berbincang akrab dengan ummanya.

"Ah Yunnie, Minnie ah, kemarilah! Kenalkan dia Leeteuk ajhumma. Umma mertua mu Min." Heechul menghampiri kedua buah hatinya, mengambil alih Yunho untuk mendorong kursi roda Changmin. Heechul mendekatkan kursi roda Changmin tepat didekat sofa dimana Leeteuk duduk.

"Anyeonghaseo! Jung Changmin imnida. Salam kenal!"(mian Saya gak ahli Bahasa Korea.) Changmin menundukkan kepalanya hormat kearah ibu mertuantya. Leeteuk menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip. "Kau kan? Yang waktu itu—"

"Sebaiknya biarlah hal itu menjadi rahasia kita berdua." Potong Changmin dengan nada sangat sopan.

Leethuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya melayang setahun yang lalu dimana sesosok namja bertamu ke kediamannya meminta izin untuk menikahi anaknya. Saat itu ia dan suaminya hanya mengagap pemuda tersebut tidak waras, tapi kini ia menyadari siapa namja itu sebenarnya.

Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Leeteuk ajhuma setelah itu ia memilih beranjak ke dapur guna menemani Jaejoong memasak atau tepatnya mengannggu kegiatan kekasih hatinya.

…

Changmin sekarang berada di kamarnya,setelah seharian mengobrol dengan Leeteuk. Walaupun disitu ada Kyuhyun tapi Changmin hanya mendiamkan istrinya. Sikap diam Changmin terhadap Kyuhyun sampai tercium oleh Leeteuk dan Junsu. Leeteuk hanya mengusap lembut kepala putrinya sambil melirik kearah Changmin dan kemudian memilih pulang kerumahnya dengan Junsu.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan kearah Changmin yang tengah duduk di samping jendela besar sambil menatap pemandangan taman belakang rumah kelauarga Jung itu.

"Min…"

"…"

"Changminnie…"

"…"

Jawaban tak kunjung keluar dari mulut lebar namja penyuka segala jenis makanan itu. Kyuhyun yang dari semalam moodnya bak roller coster itu mengambil boneka Jerapah yang tergeletak di meja nakas dan melemparnya ke arah Changmin.

Puk

Berhasil!

Boneka yang identik dengan leher panjang itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari kegiatannya memandang keluar jendela. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah jadi cengo melihat headset yang terpasang di kedua telinga suaminya. 'Aish, pantas saja ia tak mendengar panggilanku. Kyuhyun pabbo!'

Tatapan tajam mengintimidasi membuat Kyuhyun agak sedikit bergidik. Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, ia masih bingung bagaimana cara untuk membuat suaminya itu mau berbicara lagi kepadanya.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di paha suaminya dengan posisi menghadap suaminya. Apa Kyuhyun tak takut kondisi Changmin akan memburuk? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhwatirkan, suaminya itu suadah bisa berjalan sendiri walau masih tertatih tapi dia memilih tetap memakai kursi roda karena alasan seperti yang terlontar saat ditanya Yunho tadi. -_-

Kedua telapak Kyuhyun ditempelkan pada wajah suaminya yang masih tidak mau memandang ke arahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumi wajah suaminya. Kyuhyun yang paham bahwa ke-pervetan seorang Shim Changmin sangat besar melebihi—kecintaannya pada istri keduanya— memilih metode ini untuk membuat suaminya berhenti mengambek kepadanya.

Dan sekali lagi Berhasil! Saat dirasanya tangan bebas Changmin merengkuh pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Well, sepertinya menyusul pasangan Yunjae tidak ada salahnya.

….

Wajah kyuhyun tampak berseri-seri pagi ini. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya tengah berpihak padanya. Dimulai dia bertemu kembali dengan ummanya, hubungan hangat yang kembali terjalin antara ia dan suaminya sampai konser TVXQ akhir pekan ini.

Kyuhyun kini tampak sibuk menggonta ganti Channel TV guna mencari berita tentang idolanya—siapa lagi kalau bukan TVXQ. Stasiun TV tak henti-hentinya mengulas berita tentang TVXQ. Sebagian juga acara Talk Show membahas opini publik tentang sosok duo namja yang selama setahun ini tengah menggemparkan seluruh Korea Selatan.

Tempat yang digunakan untuk konser kali ini adalah lapangan sepak bola outdoor. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan lapangan seluas 110x80m itu akan disulap menjadi tempat konser(anggap aja kayak konser di Nissan stadium di Jepang). Memang untuk ukuran Boysband rookie itu memang agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi mengingat tiket ludes hanya dalam waktu lima menit itu memang sesuatu yang wajar.

Agensi dari TVXQ juga telah me-reveal beberapa lagu yang akan mereka bawakan saat konser nanti—She, How Can I? I Never Let Go, Always There…(bayangin lagu ballad DBSK yang pernah dinyanyiin HOMIN sebelum album Catch Me.). Mendengar lagu ballad yang mereka akan bawakan membuat para Cassie sudah tak sabar menantikan konser yang sempat tertunda itu. Termasuk juga Kyuhyun. Dia telah dipesankan tiket oleh Hyukjae—2 tiket. Dia berencana mengajak Changmin tapi mengingat kondisi Changmin dan penolakan yang akan terlontar dari mulut suaminya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengajak suaminya.

"TV dirumah ini bisa rusak jika kau memencet remot layaknya orang kesetanan."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar celetukan suaminya itu. Dia merasakan sofa sebelahnya terisi oleh Changmin yang kini memilih berjalan menggunakan tongkat.

"Akhir pekan ini temani aku!?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku kan belum bilang mau kemana."

"Tidak kau katakana kau juga sudah tahu. Pergi dengan Hyukjae saja."

"Aku memang pergi dengan dia. Tapi tiketnya masih ada satu."

"Dengan Jae noona saja."

"Jae noona itu sedang hamil. Tidak baik berada di kerumunan orang-orang."

"Tidak usah mengajak siapa-siapa. Cukup dengan Hyukjae saja."

"Dan menyia-nyiakan satu tiket? Oh tidak. Aku mengajak Siwon Oppa saja." Pancing Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melihat reaksi cemburu dari suaminya. Dia lelah berulang kali terbakar cemburu karena Changmin.

"Benar. Kau ajak saja dia."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gagal. Sepertinya suaminya tidak dapat dibuatnya cemburu. Eh, tunggu dulu!

"Kau tidak cemburu kalau aku pergi dengan lelaki lain?"

"Maksudmu Siwon ya? Kenapa harus cemburu? Dia itu sudah lulus uji klinis bukan merupakan pengganggu hubungan orang yang perlu dibasmi."

'Uji klinis? Memang Siwon Oppa sejenis bakteri?' batin Kyuhyun. Dasar si Shim pabbonya itu suka sekali seenaknya.

"Kau kenal Siwon Oppa?"

"Pria bermarga Choi itu? Aku tak kenal tapi aku begitu yakin kau tak akan berpaling dariku."

Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Changmin mendengar penuturannya dengan kenarsisan tingkat dewa itu. Sang korban hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti siang aku mau keluar dengan Junsu dan umma. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku ada janji dengan Yunho hyung."

…

Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tengah berjalan-jalan—Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Junsu dengan Leeteuk berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun— di salah satu mall di Korea Selatan. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi masih kurang dua orang anggota disana—sang appa dan anak sulung(kakak Kyuhyun).

"Setelah ini kita mampir ke Restaurant China langganan umma ne?" ajak Leeteuk.

"Ne" dijawab serempak oleh keduannya, well. Mereka memang sudah sangat lapar.

Mereka bertiga kini telah berada di Resturant China yang dimaksud Leeteuk. Restaurant mewah itu terlihat sangat sibuk mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk. Keringat dingin menetes rmelihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki restaurant itu. Leeteuk menyadari gelagat anaknya menoleh kearah pintu, dia kaget melihat suaminya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak bilang akan kemari?." Sapa namja tersebut sembari menghampiri Leeteuk dan mengecup pipi kanan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Kau juga disini Suie?" namja paruh baya itu mengacak sekilas rambut Junsu. Dan mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Leeteuk. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah yeoja yang duduk dihadapan Junsu.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Kim Ka…" namun perkataan itu terhenti tatkla menyadari siapa yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun…"panggilnya lirih. Sontak dia memeluk putri keduanya itu. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan anak kesayangannya dulu.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan lelehan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipi bulatnya. Dia tidak menyangka setelah ummanya kini giliran appanya. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan bahwa appanya akan memeluknya erat seperti saat ini

Kata maaf berulang –ualng kelaur dari mulut kepala keluarga Kim itu. Perasaan bersalah dan penyesalannya kini terbayar dengan dipertemukan kembali dengan putrinya.

"Appa…" ucap lirih keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Appanya yang dulu mengusirnya dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari daftar keluarga Kim kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku.

Well, kalian pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terusir dari keluarga Kim. Kejadian itu terjadi tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun tengah marah dengan Junsu. Pertengkaran mereka bahkan bisa terdengar sampai lantai dasar dimana Kangin dan Leethuk yang tengah bersantai dilantai bawah. Mereka bisa melihat perdebatan dari bawah. Perdebatan itu juga tidak hanya dengan adu mulut tapi juga fisik. Dan terjadilah insiden dimana Junsu terjatuh dari tangga yang membuat keadaannya menjadikannya lumpuh dari pinggang kebawah. Vonis dari dokter itu membuat Kangin meradang dan mengusir putri keduanya dari rumah. Dan sejak saat itu ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan buah hatinya itu.

…

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian mengharukan berkumpulnya keluarga Kim minus Kibum. Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan appanya kembali membaik. Kedua anggota keluara Kim itu saling berbagi cerita tentang dua tahun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun sempat kaget saat appanya menggebrak meja ditengah cerita Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau sudah menikah? Dengan namja jangkung kelebiham kalsium itu?"

"eh? " Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah sang appa. Namja kelebihan kalsium yang appanya maksud itu jangn-jangan Changmin. Karena dia merupakan namja keturunan asli Korea dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. "Changmin?"

"Ya dia. Setahun yang lalu ada namja jangkung meminta izin untuk menikahimu."

APA! Changmin dia? Well suaminya ini memang butuh banyak bercerita kepadanya.

….

Hari yang ditunggu-tunngu para Cassie se Korea selatan telah tiba. Terlihat diluar stadiun dimana konser akan dilaksanakan tampak sangat ramai. Antrian panjang memasuki stadiun tak terelakkan lagi. Banyak dari para Cassie itu berlindung dibawah payung. Bukan, bukan karena hujan deras mengguyur Seoul tapi terik matahari masih belum enggan membenamkan dirinya membuat penonton yang didominasi yeoja itu menggunakan payung.

Disalah satu antrian panjang itu ada dua orang yeoja ditemani seorang namja yang sibuk memayungi salah satu dari dua yeoja itu.

"Aish, panjang sekali sih antriannya?" keluh yeoja berpakain t-shirt merah bertuliskan TVXQ dipadukan dengan hotpants berwarna hitam.

"Kau lama sekali sih dandannya Kyu!" omel yeoja disebelahnya.

"Aku kan menunggu Changmin keluar dulu. Bisa dibantai aku, jika dia mengetahui aku berpakain minim seperti ini." Balas kyuhyun sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kertas ditangannya. "Kenapa panas sekali sih?"

"Changmin? Memang ada hubungan apa kau dengan Changmin?" pandangan penuh selidik diarahkan oleh Hyukjae ke Kyuhyun.

"Dia kan kakakku wajar saja kalau dia marah."

"Aku tak percaya. Mengaku sajalah dia pacarmu kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggpai hal itu. Walau sebenarnya Changmin itu suaminya tapi setidaknya mengatakan kalu dia kini tengah berpacaran dengan Changmin itu tidak ada salahnya. Toh, Hyukjae adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Perihal bahwa Changmin suaminya mungkin menunggu kalau ia sudah lulus SMA.

Setelah menunggu hampir tiga jam lebih diantrian panjang akhirnya kedua yeoja itu dan bodyguardnya aka Lee Donghae telah berdiri dikerumunan para Cassie yang sudah tak sabar untuk menantikan penampilan Boyband favorit mereka.

Lapangan yang biaasa digunkan untuk pertandingan sepak bola itu telah disulap menjadi lautan merah atau Red Ocean. Dengan para Cassie memegang light-stick mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Kyuhyun ia memegang dua lighstick merah itu. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama kedua namja anggota TVXQ itu.

Lampu panggung mulai diredupkan alunan musik terdengar. Sontak teriakan histeris keluar dari mulut para Cassie. Mereka meneriakkan judul lagu tersebut.

"She! She! She!"

Suara Max terdengar membuka lagu tersebut, para Cassie tidak mau melepaskan pandangan mereka kearah panggung. Jantung para Cassie berdegup kencang menanti wajah boyband idola mereka itu. Terlihat di panggung dua siluet namja yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menyanyikan part mereka. Diamati dari siluet mereka dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka mempunyai tubuh yang bagus.

Saat lagu mencapai reff tiba-tiba

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan histeris terlontar tatkala lampu sorat menyoroti kedua namja itu.

Tbc…

**Anyeong! Sudah lama ya?#author digampar readers gara-gara ngebuat mereka pada lumutn nungguin ficnya^^V#mang ada yg nungguin ya?**

**Saya mau mengucapkan minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin walaupun sangat telat banget.**

**And thanks to all of the reviewers and para silent readers who have been supporting this fic so far. I can't do this far without you guys. Dan juga yang udah nge fav and follow this fic, gomawo! Ma nae dongsaeng MeChwangie yang udah bersedia benerin typosku yang bertebaran. Kamsahamnida!**

**Maaf ya, karena gak pernah bales review kalian. Maunya bales tapi udah telat banget mungkin mulai chapter depan saya akan mencoba bles review kalian. **

**See you at the next chappie!**

**Eas****y and peaceful^^**


End file.
